Mirrored
by MBtheDREAMwiz
Summary: Kagome has a problem. Her life has taken a strange turn of events when she wakes up in an alternate universe to find a puppy-eared Sesshomaru holding her. How will she get out of this predicament? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Dark Plans

Author Note: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me! If someone has written a fanfic similar to this I am sorry to have used the idea, but if not please enjoy this wacky comedy where everything is messed up! (I will be posting the first three chaps consecutively, but after that I will update every Friday)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Dark Plans

Red eyes shone in the darkness of the castle. It was not night, per say, but it was dark nonetheless. It was the kind of darkness that sucked out ones soul and drove a person mad. It was his darkness. It was his aura. It was his youki.

He smiled a wicked smile that held nothing but wicked intentions. He was crafty and cunning, and always one step ahead of his prey. Then his deep malevolent voice broke the silence.

"Kanna," he slurred, "have you brought what I require?"

Out of the darkness stepped a pure white figure with glassy eyes that held no emotion. Without a word she handed her master a small round object wrapped in a black cloth.

"Ah, well done. Now see that my plans are completed."

The girl disappeared back into the darkness and the evil hanyou trained his predatory eyes out into the desolation and decay that surrounded his castle. If he could take out this one target, then he could take down all his enemies without lifting a finger. He reasoned that by taking away the heart, the body could not function.

And in that soul sucking darkness came an echoing laugh so evil that the earth trembled in its wake.

xxx

_Run._ Her mind supplied as she continued to stand there terror stricken. She was alone. Her friends were still asleep in Kaede's small hut, and Inuyasha was still embracing Kikyo on the other side of the forest. Where was she? She _was_ one her way home, but something had caught her attention. Now she wished she wasn't so curious all the time. Before her stood Kagura in all her cold, arrogant glory, holding her fan as though she was about to strike. Kagome soon found herself vaulted through the air towards the well. By the time she hit the bottom, her world had already turned black.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream, Reality, or Nightmare

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! Two down and who knows how many more to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Dream, Reality, or Nightmare?

A clawed hand pressed gently against her face, and Kagome's first thought was, _wow, what a nice dream. I wish Inuyasha would do this more often in my dreams, and maybe he could—_

And suddenly a nose was grazing against her throat and a soft insistent voice that held both nothing and everything sounded in her ear. "Kagome," and that was it.

Then it suddenly dawned on her: it was broad daylight, her entire body was aching, she wasn't asleep, and the hand and nose were still in their respected places.

_Wait wait wait! Why is Inuyasha—no backtrack, that wasn't Inuyasha's voice. Then who…?_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at a blanket of white. This wasn't the grey-white of Inuyasha's hair, but a white so pure that snow looked dull in comparison. And only one person she knew had hair this nice.

The man leaned back, and Kagome stared into the face of the cold lord of the West. It was Sesshomaru—but it wasn't.

_He has dog ears?Oh they're soooo cuuuute—no—he looks different! His armor and pelt are gone, and are those…the beads of subjugation? Does Inuyasha have another brother he didn't tell me about?_

"Kagome."

_Nope! No doubt about it. That's Sesshomaru's voice. I'm pretty sure no one else can make the world sound as boring as he can. But why hasn't he tried to kill me yet—NO—More importantly, WHY IS HE TOUCHING ME—_

"You are dead." His sullen words broke her train of thought instantly.

_I'm dead? But I didn't hit the ground that hard—and why am I in pain—and you shouldn't be here—and, and, well you shouldn't be here!_

"But you can't be dead," she said suddenly. "You're too strong to die."

Sesshomaru cocked his head and answered, "I _am_ strong, and I am not dead. Why are you in the world of the living?"

_Wait, that didn't sound right. She was dead… but she wasn't? _

"What?" she asked completely clueless.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, a soft feminine voice carried over the wind, "SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome turned and did a double-take. Kikyou was bounding up the slope wearing _her_ school uniform. Close on her heals was Miroku dressed as a taijya, Sango dressed as a miko, and a pint-sized Koga. Then Kagome laughed. She laughed so hysterically that everyone just starred at her as though she had gone mad.

_Hahaha! Good one universe! This is the most hilarious dream I've ever had! Sango and Miroku, oh and Koga's so little, and Sesshomaru's ears, and hahaha!_

Kagome suddenly blinked and realized she had passed out. She was lying in Kaede's old hut while the others were bickering outside. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her friends must have found her passed out after that attack from Kagura, but since she was so sore, she didn't feel like getting up to see them.

"Why did you bring that woman back?! She sealed you to a tree for heaven's sakes!"

_Huh? Kikyou?_

"You wouldn't understand. She is—"

"No you're right I wouldn't understand. I'll leave you to figure things out."

_Sesshomaru and Kikyou? Why are they here? And what are they talking about?_

"Please my friends, do not bicker. What is done is done and we cannot leave this poor woman alone."

_Wait, what woman?_

"The taijya is right. Regardless of what has happened, we should try to find some answers first."

_Did Sango just call Miroku a taijya? What is going on here?_

A shadow suddenly fell over her, and Kagome looked up to see a smiling, stout old man wearing priest's garb.

"Feeling better?" he inquired.

"Not really. Umm...where is Kaede-sama?"

"Kaede? I don't know of any Kaede, but my name is Sota and I'm the monk of this village."

_…What?_

"Ex-excuse me, but I don't think I heard you right. Did you say your name was Sota?"

"Ah yes, my dear, I did. And if you are, who I believe you are, then I am in fact your younger brother. I must say it is good to see you after all these years, Kagome nee-chan."

_Oh dear lord what have I gotten myself into?!_

"But my brother is only eight! And there's just no way you can be him!"

"My sister, fifty years have passed and I have grown old."

"But that's impossible! Miroku and Sango are still here! I heard them just outside!"

Sota's brow furrowed in confusion, and he asked, "How do you know of the taijya and the miko?"

"They're two of my best friends! Of course I know them! Wait, where's Inuyasha and Shippo? Oh, and why is Kikyou and Sesshomaru here?!" she blurted out frantically.

Before the man claiming to be Sota could answer, Sesshomaru stormed into the hut and walked straight towards Kagome.

"Leave us Sota," he said; his eyes never leaving Kagome.

Sota snorted. "Just because you have many questions for her does not mean you get to keep her to yourself. She _is_ my sister if you recall."

Sesshomaru gave him a cursory glance before Sota finally sighed and got to his feet. "If you require my presence, I shall be attending to my herb gardens."

After Sota left, Sesshomaru turned back to her, and what Kagome saw made her catch her breath. His eyes held so many emotions that she couldn't take them all in, but as quickly as she saw them, they vanished, and Kagome was once again starring into the cold and unfeeling eyes of the great lord of the West.

"Why?"

"Huh?" she said rather breathlessly.

"Why did you seal me to a tree? Why did you betray me?" He spoke calmly and evenly.

"What?! I've never—wait, why are you here? And where's Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru cocked his head, and furrowed his brow in confusion. "How do you know _him_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Um, hello! I've only been traveling with him for who knows how long and you've tried to kill us on multiple occasions, and—"

"I have never tried to harm you."

"Oh no, spraying poison on me does not count at all, and swinging that ridiculous sword at me definitely won't endanger my life!" Kagome shouted exasperated.

Sesshomaru paused for a long moment. "You are acting strangely. Do you require more rest?"

_Ok, that's enough! I'm sick of this stupid joke! I think I'll wake up now._

Kagome pinched herself hard. "Ouch!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head again and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"So I can wake up from this _stupid _dream! But apparently it didn't work!"

"Dream? I assure you this is no dream. You are alive and awake, Kagome."

"But that's impossible! _You _don't have puppy ears! You're a full-blooded taiyoukai, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. "Kagome, I have always been hanyou. You should remember."

By now Kagome was starting to get a headache. "Please, I need to see Inuyasha."

"He is not here," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Ugh! Then where is he then?!"

"I have not the slightest clue."

"What?! Then can I see Sango and Miroku?"

"They are here, but—"

Kagome pushed past him and out the hut. She found Sango polishing a katana, while Miroku sharpened Hiraikotsu. Kikyou was unpacking what looked suspiciously like ramen cups from a yellow backpack that was identical to her own.

"Sango, Miroku, where is Inuyasha?"

The surprised pair looked at each other before Miroku answered, "We have not come across Sesshomaru's brother for quite some time. Why would you like to know?"

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha was just here yesterday, and it's obvious he's not with Kikyou, because she's here wearing my clothes!"

Sango and Miroku looked even more confused, but before either of them had a chance to speak, Kikyou rose to her feet and huffed, "Why would I be anywhere near that annoying _youkai_. And how can these clothes be yours? If anyone has stolen clothes, it is you. Why are you wearing a school uniform like mine?"

Kikyou was glaring icy daggers at her, but Sango quickly intervened. "Please Kikyou calm down. Kagome-sama, please accept our apologies. We are not aware of the circumstances at present, but I believe it is in your best interest to get some rest."

Kagome was dumbfounded. Did everyone think she had lost it?! Well, maybe she had. After all, it seemed everyone had suddenly traded places!

A sudden pat on her leg startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked down to see a mini version of Koga snarling at her. "Hey! Don't bother Kikyou, woman!"

Kagome felt dizzy. It was if she had suddenly turned into Kikyo, and she didn't like it one bit. She groaned then cupped her face in her hands and squatted on the ground. A moment later, a hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Sesshomaru, concern lingering in his cold golden eyes.

"You are troubled." He stated more as a fact than a question.

"I don't think I'm in the right place. You're all you, but you're not."

"…Kagome?"

She sighed, "I think we both have some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3 Down the Well and Back Again

Author's Note: Yay! I got my first reviews ever! This makes MB happy! Thank you **Epic face101** and **Amber the Bluebird **for being my first reviewers, and thank you **Lightning Streak** for favoriting me! I really appreciate the support and I really like reviews! :D On a side note: I am not generally a Kikyou fan (if you can imagine why -_-) but I'm portraying her as someone _nice_ in this little story, so she's got some screen time and I'm even thinking of doing some chapters with interaction between Inuyasha and Kikyou (if this makes you mad I completely understand but it's for the sake of the story and you will get it by the end of this fanfic...hopefully.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Down the Well and Back Again

"So…what I'm trying to say is that I think I'm in some kind of alternate universe…or something like that?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Alternate…universe? I don't believe I am familiar with this term." Sesshomaru cocked his head and pondered.

"Umm…it's like I'm in a different world than you, but I know everyone here, too, because all of you are in my world, except you are in different roles…maybe?"

Miroku propped his chin on his knuckles in concentration, then said, "Would you care to elaborate a little more, Kagome-sama?"

"Argh! Don't do that!" Kagome raised her fists to her temples.

"P-pardon?"

"Don't call me Kagome-_sama_! We're _friends_, and well…we…we just don't do that!

"I am sorry if I have offended you, um…Kagome."

"No, well…it's just…I've known you guys, like, _forever_! Miroku, you're the perverted monk who always makes sense, and Sango, you're like the kind, strong big sister I've always wanted, and...and—" Kagome was looking hysterical, and Sesshomaru could smell that she was close to tears.

"Kagome, is that what we are like in your world?" Sango asked, looking at her with a mixture of sympathy and concern.

"_Yes_! We were all the best of friends! You guys, me, Inuyasha, and Shippo! We were on a journey to recover the shikon no tama and defeat the evil Naraku!"

"And…where am I in your world?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

"Um…well, you're there, but I don't know you that well. It seems every time we run into you, you try to steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Oh! And you're a powerful, cold yokai lord who obliterates all who oppose you!" Kagome smiled, raising a fist in the air.

Sesshomaru's ears flattened, and he turned his head to ponder this information. He had listened intently to the "Kagome who was not Kagome" for the past hour. She looked, smelled, and sounded exactly like the Kagome he had known, but her memories and manners were completely different. Of course, he wasn't quite sure he was happy or sad about her loss of memories. Maybe it was better that she did not remember the hurt and betrayal the both of them had endured, but at the same time, all the sweet and loving memories the both shared were gone as well. And now there was this world she had described where the both of them were complete strangers.

_She claims that I was a full-blooded taiyoukai and not a hanyou. That part doesn't sound so bad, but a world where I do not know Kagome would be a sad world, indeed._

Of course he would never admit that. But what should he do with this other Kagome? Should he tell her to leave? No, that would not be honorable. On the other hand, seeing her pained him; reminded him of a time long since lost.

"If all you say is true, what will you do now, Kagome?" Kikyou asked, curious.

"Um…well, I haven't exactly thought that far yet. I mean, I'm not even sure how I got here! One minute I was watching Inuya—I mean I was flying towards the well, and the next I woke up here with Sesshomaru…uh...yeah."

"Hnn." _This could be a problem_. "You mentioned the well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah but—Oh! I see where you're going with this! Maybe I can get back through the well! Brilliant Sesshomaru!" She beamed a large smile up at him that sliced right through his heart.

"Alrighty then, let's get to it!" And before Sesshomaru knew it, she was bounding towards the well.

Kagome jumped on to the ledge, but before she jumped in she smiled at the group and said, "Well it was nice to see you all again, or maybe I should say it was nice to meet you? Oh never mind. You get what I mean." Without another world she dropped into the deep well.

xxx

Kagome leaped into the well, but she could not feel its hidden power or the tug of the time slip. She was simply falling. Kagome panicked.

"Ahhhhh—umph!" She hit the ground face first. She slowly lifter herself onto her hands. "Ooohhh, that hurt," she moaned.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru had already vaulted down the well and was now kneeling beside her.

"I'm alright. Just some slight bruising, that's all." _But it will sure hurt like hell tomorrow._

Sesshomaru gently picked her up and jumped out of the well. "Eeep!" was all she could manage. She couldn't get used to the fact that Sesshomaru was being so familiar with her.

The minute he put her down he started back toward the village, the others following close behind. "Come," was all he said, and for a second, Kagome saw the old Sesshomaru before her; cold and aloof as always.

Kikyou walked up beside her, but continued to stare at Sesshomaru's back. "He's always like that, but I don't think he would be him if he wasn't." Kikyou turned towards Kagome. "You said the Sesshomaru you knew was cold. Maybe the two are similar, since they are the same person."

"Maybe, but I think this Sesshomaru shows more emotion."

"Hmm, I see." The two walked in silence for awhile before Kikyou suddenly said, "I am sorry for my rudeness earlier."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at Kikyou in shock before replying, "Oh! No, that's ok! I mean, we both made the mistake of thinking each of us was someone else." Kagome worried her lip before finally asking, "What am I like in this world? Sesshomaru said I was dead, and what exactly happened between us?"

"I do not believe I am at liberty to reveal that. You should ask Sesshomaru if you would like to know, but I don't think he will feel comfortable telling you."

"Let me guess. I betrayed him and shot him to a tree." Kikyou's eyes widened. _Bulls-eye._

"How would you know of this?" Kikyou looked at her suspiciously.

"Because the same thing happened in my world." She sighed. _Wonderful! I've turned into Kikyou of all people! Maybe I am her reincarnation._ Kagome _really_ didn't like the sound of that.

"You mean you shot Inuyasha to a tree?" Kikyou asked curiously.

"No, but you did. My guess is that we switched roles. In my world, you shot Inuyasha to a tree, and in this world I shot Sesshomaru to a tree…or something like that."

"I…see." Kikyou looked quite troubled, so Kagome decided to change the subject.

"So what's the modern world like for you?"

"Umm…well I go to school and I live at an old shrine that holds the well I use to travel back and forth between here and the future. I live with my mother, grandfather, and my little sister Kaede."

_So that's where Kaede is._

"Well the same goes for me, too! Except I have a little brother named Sota!"

"Yes, we all know Sota-sama. He has been a wonderful and wise friend for all of us."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad to know he grew up well."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached Sota's hut. She could smell stew cooking and her stomach started to growl. _Oh yeah, I haven't eaten all day!_

Kagome smiled at Kikyou then bounded into the hut shouting, "Ikadakimasu!"

Other Author Note: I'm debating whether to make this a weekly update or a daily/every other day update, so please give me feedback regarding my delima! Also, would someone be so kind as to explain how to post links on my page? I haven't figured out how to do that yet and I'm planning on making a commercial for this little fic and putting it on youtube! (Another one of my hobbies is amv making! Yeah I know, I'm a nerd ;P) Oh, and one more thing: give me some feedback on the picture (left hand corner at the top). Drawing is my favorite hobby so I'm curious to see what you think of it cuz I just might post more! If anybody else likes to draw, I will always appreciate fanart! Big whoop for the artists out there!


	4. Chapter 4 Memories in Ashes

Author's Note: Just realized the first three chapters started with D and thought it was funny...or maybe I'm just weird. -_- Oh well, enjoy chapter 4! If anyone is interested, I just wrote a oneshot titled: How It Should Have Ended (Inuyasha Style)! And if anyone asks, yes it is based off the HISHE series. It's supposed to be really funny, but in my opinion its really stupid but if you like it, well it'd make my day! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Memories in Ashes

"Oh! What am I like in your world Kagome?!" Koga was bouncing exuberantly on Kirara's back while wagging his little brown tail. Apparently Kirara still belonged to Sango.

The group of shard hunters had set out that morning to continue their search for the shikon no tama, so Kagome had tagged along, since there was nowhere else she could go. She had continually been entertaining the group with stories of her world.

"Haha! Well Koga, you're a dashing young wolf prince and the leader of a very large pack of wolf demons! You're much older than you are now, but you act a little childish around Inuyasha, although, that's probably because you have a 'male rivalry' thing going on, because you're always asking me to be your woman. But all in all you're a very cool person who never fails to stay loyal to his friends!"

At this statement, Koga puffed himself up a bit and said, "Of course I'm cool woman! That's not gonna change no matter what world I'm in!" Koga seemed quite pleased with himself before a fist connected to the back of his head.

"OWW! What'd ya do that for ya stupid mutt! You're just jealous cause Kagome—" Another fist came flying down on Koga before he could finish his sentence.

Sesshomaru turned away and kept walking. "If you were not so proud, I would not have to discipline you, pup."

"Urgh! Bastard dog!" Koga muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, brat."

Koga flinched, then jumped onto Kikyou's shoulder seeking protection. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. The two acted just like Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome felt a pain in her chest, and she realized how much she missed them.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice her discomfort, so he slowed his pace until they were walking side by side.

"If the wolf pup is a bother I will put a stop to his pestering."

"No, no it's not Koga. I just remembered Inuyasha and Shippo, and I really miss them."

"I see." Sesshomaru seemed very uncomfortable, but Kagome couldn't think of anything to break the ice. Before Kagome had the chance to say anything, Sesshomaru turned around and halted the group with a wave of his hand. Not long after, a young man was frantically running toward them, panting heavily.

"S-Sesshomaru…ha...ha…sama…I bring…ha… t-terrible news! K-Kagome-sama's ashes…ha…have been s-stolen!...ha…ha"

_Oh no._

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain."

"O-of course! A sorceress suddenly appeared in the village a-and stole K-Kagome-sama's ashes from her grave! We do not know where she has taken them, though. Oh, p-please Sesshomaru-sama help us! W-without the late miko's ashes, I fear the villagers will fall into c-constant fear! They are already starting to p-panic and—"

Sesshomaru raised a hand for silence, then solemnly declared, "We shall retrieve her ashes. The village has nothing to fear."

Without another word, Sesshomaru changed directions and followed the scent of death. The others followed quietly behind, each knowing the gravity of the situation.

_Ok, this sounds really familiar. Either I'm in the wrong place _and _the wrong time, or I'm just plain crazy. The past is repeating itself…but backwards?_

Now the question was if she should warn them.

_But would that have a bad outcome on both worlds or just this one? Then again, is it ok for me to be here in the first place?! Probably not, but I have to at least do something! Oh, my brain hurts!_

xxx

_My Kagome's ashes were stolen? How can this be?!_

Sesshomaru was having enough trouble figuring out what to do with Kagome number two, but now he had to deal with a grave robber?

_What insolent witch would dare defile the grave of the esteemed miko Kagome? Much less the beloved of this Sesshomaru? I shall deal with this offense extensively._

Thankfully, his comrades were keeping quiet, as well as the other Kagome. He could sense her shifting emotions, but was too busy concentrating on the smell of ashes to give it a second thought.

The group was walking through a heavily wooded forest until a thick fog started swirling around them. Sesshomaru signaled for the group to halt and said, "I will continue alone."

"Sesshomaru, I do not think that is wise. It is safer if we accompany you," Kikyou pleaded.

"No, I must face my ghosts alone." Sesshomaru turned to walk away and Sango placed a reassuring hand on Kikyou's shoulder.

Sesshomaru truly sympathized with the girl he had become friends with at the start of their journey, but he could not forget Kagome. Considering Sesshomaru's cold and aloof nature, there were few he could call ally; and even fewer he could call friend. Though he and his companions had become close on their journey, there were still places in Sesshomaru's heart that were off-limits to others.

_If I am to become stronger, I must bury my memories of the past, but I must do so alone, or my mission becomes futile._

Sesshomaru had only taken a few steps when the angry voice of Kagome blared through the forest.

"And where do you think you're going all by yourself dog-boy?! Kikyou's right; we should stick together! If you can't rely on your friends, then why are we here?! Don't try to do everything alone, Mr. Anti-social!" And with that, Kagome proudly strolled forward, huffing and puffing while leading the way.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. Never had anyone talked to him in this manner. When he gave commands, people listened and followed. They did not talk back to him, especially in such a crude and audacious manner.

_This woman…just who is she? But I must admit she has a point. I have not been trusting towards my comrades… towards my friends. I doubt I could convince her to stay behind, anyway. _

Sesshomaru sighed, "If you insist." He turned back to his comrades and said, "I am at fault for losing faith in you. Will you still accompany me?"

The group smiled at each other. Then Koga smirked and said, "Keh! If we weren't used to that by now, we'd be long gone!"

Sesshomaru smirked in return and said, "That's too bad. I could have been rid of you by now, pup."

"Hey!" Koga yelled back.

"I think what Koga is trying to say is that we will follow our leader till the end. Friends do not give up on one another." Miroku smiled. "Nor hold anything back." And then his hand strayed a little too far towards Sango's rear.

A familiar slap rang throughout the forest and Sango shouted, "Keep your hands to yourself you lecherous taijya! Let's go Sesshomaru. We are wasting time." Then Sango sauntered off with Kikyou and Kirara close on her heals.

Koga jumped on Miroku's shoulder and said, "You deserved that, perv."

"Hai, hai." Miroku sighed, rubbing his sore cheek.

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and started walking ahead. The group followed behind while Kagome kept pace with him. "Thank you," he whispered without looking at her.

Kagome stared at him for a minute before a large, blinding smile crept onto her face. "Hai!"


	5. Chapter 5 Rewind, Repeat

Author's Note: I'm so happy that more people keep reviewing! I tell you, it really makes my day! I've been jumping around my house for the past few days saying, "I got a review! I got a review!" Anyways, I want to say a special thanks to my proofreader and good friend Matty! Without you...well, I'd be screwed, so thank you, thank you, thank you! He's a chat maker on youtube and has decided to make my story his next big project! I will provide the video link when he posts it to youtube. On regards to updating, I have decided to take my reviewers advice and update when the inspiration comes to me (except Sundays~that's my day of rest/get ahead of schedule day) Fortunately for you guys, I've been hyperactive over this story and will be updating daily for awhile. Other than that, enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Rewind, Repeat

_I'm getting that really creeped out feeling, It smells like muck, I can barely breathe, and Sesshomaru looks tense. Yep, we're here!_

Sesshomaru had stopped in front of a steep ledge and was peering up as if something would appear at any moment. Kagome didn't like that look, and the others were already preparing their weapons. Before she could reach for her bow, a blinding flash lit the clearing, and Kagome was pulled upwards by vines toward the cliff as the group looked on in horror.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled frantically, but a barrier blocked his path. He tore at it maddeningly with his whip, but the barrier wouldn't give.

"Release her at once!" he snarled, and a figure materialized behind the barrier.

The sorceress was slim and beautiful, with long dark hair and iridescent purple eyes. She smiled coldly and said, "Now, now, my dear hanyou, I can't give her back to you just yet. See, I need her soul to resurrect the Shikon Miko, so I can use her for, well, that's my secret. Kukuku."

_Wait a minute! Why did she kidnap me?! I thought Kikyou was the one who would get captured! Urgh! Damn you damsel and distress fate!_

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and flinched. His youki was pouring out in insurmountable amounts of rage, and his eyes were already hazing with red.

_Hold on, if Sesshomaru is a hanyou, then doesn't that mean his youkai blood can take control?! No! I can't let that happen!_

"Sesshomaru! Don't lose control! Fight it!"

Sesshomaru clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. The sorceress looked on in unamused boredom. "Hanyou's are so easy to tick off. Don't you agree my dear?" She turned to Kagome with that malicious smile.

"Let me go! Why did you capture _me_?!"

"Well there are two of you with that woman's soul, but yours is much stronger! Though, if yours fails to connect, I can always use that girl as my back-up plan." She flicked a finger, and a sphere of light surrounded them. As they started to fly off, Kagome yelled back desperately, "SESSHOMARU!"

xxx

_No! I must not lose myself! Focus, Sesshomaru! You have to save Kagome!_

His youkai blood was spreading, and Sesshomaru's control was slipping by the second. He pressed his claws into his hands letting the blood flow from his palms, then turned to Kikyou and growled, "K-Kikyou! The…seal!"

Kikyou stared at him in horror, then cried, "No! I will not force you to—"

"NOW!" He roared.

With a defeated look, Kikyou mumbled, "Osuwari," and Sesshomaru's knees hit the ground. He could feel his youkai blood receding, and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, then rose to his feet. He closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking rationally.

_Kagome's safety is my first priority. To get to her we must overcome this barrier, and deal with the witch on the other side. _

"Sesshomaru," Sango's calm and even voice broke through his thoughts. "Let me take care of the barrier." She then proceeded to pull out the katana that resided at her hip. Unlike most mikos, Sango carried a sword instead of bows and arrows, and Sesshomaru had witnessed her skills firsthand on the field of battle.

Sango walked towards the barrier and placed a paper talisman on it. With one stroke of her katana, the paper ripped in two, and the barrier vanished.

Sesshomaru nodded his approval, then turned to the group. "Sango, I want you and Kikyou to take Kirara and position yourselves in the sky. I'm afraid the witch may come after Kikyou next and I need you to protect her. Find a good vantage point where Kikyou can use her arrows if necessary. Miroku, I want you to take to the trees. That is the best place for you to use Hiraikotsu. Do not use the Kazaana unless there are no other options. I will take the road ahead." That said, he started streaking down the path; the girls flying overhead and Miroku dashing through the treetops.

_Please be safe Kagome. I promise I will come for you. _

xxx

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're always getting captured! Why can't someone else get treated like this for once! Urgh! When I get out of this, I'm gonna beat that damn pretty witch to a damn bloody pulp! _

Kagome was stuck in a cave, struggling against the bonds that would not budge. Meanwhile, the sorceress knelt pouring some strange potion in the basin where Kagome lay. When she was done, she straightened and gave Kagome that wicked smile. She turned back towards the entrance to the cave and scowled. "Tch. So they've broken my barrier. But they are too late!" She turned towards the back of the cave and yelled, "Come here you worthless shell!"

Out of the darkness stepped a figure that was the mirror image of Kagome. Not the Kikyou version, but purely Kagome. She stared at her with lifeless eyes, then knelt down and touched her forehead. Kagome felt the familiar tug of her soul being ripped from her body. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Sesshomaru's voice crying out for her in the darkness.

Other Author Note: OMG! It's a cliffy! If anyone was wondering, Osuwari means "SIT!" and the Kazaana is the wind tunnel. I'm trying to integrate some of the Japanese terms into this fic, so if I get something wrong or leave something out please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6 Suffering Confrontation

Author's Note: Urgh! This chapter took forever thanks to Kagome being stubborn! Apparently she doesn't like being the damsel and distress, so she isn't talking to me! And Sesshomaru...well, he's being Sesshomaru so I can't get him to cooperate with me either! From the time this fanfic started he took over, and I've just been left in the dust! So my fingers are tired, and I've got two moody main characters to deal with...yippee for me. If you guys keep reviewing it might make them feel better, so please review! Enjoy chapter 6 everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Suffering Confrontation

_Something's wrong_. Sesshomaru had the gut feeling that something terrible was waiting for him when he found Kagome. He could barely smell her mixed within all the nauseating potions he detected. His nose also picked up the faint whiff of an ashen corpse; Kagome's corpse.

Sesshomaru willed his legs to run faster as he broke through the line of trees to find Kagome's body lying in a sickly green potion with light surrounding her as her soul was sucked out. The corpse he smelled kneeled above her, lightly touching Kagome's forehead. Pain slammed into his gut at the sight of his long dead beloved. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to hold her, but most of all, he wanted to know the truth. Though he would give anything to have his beloved back, he would not endanger the life of an innocent. Instantly, his legs kicked into gear and his voice cried out, "KAGOME!"

_No, no, NO!_

But he was too late. The light faded from Kagome and was transferred to the shell. With a savage snarl, he lunged towards the corpse, steeling himself against his feelings, and reminding himself that it was just an ashen copy. Before he could reach it, a wall of clay rose out of the ground.

"Aww, and you were so close, too." The sorceress lightly landed on the wall, looking down on Sesshomaru with a smirk. "But I can't have you ripping the shell apart with the miko's soul in it. After all, it might have some unpleasant consequences."

"Do not talk in riddles you vile wench," he growled slowly. "Explain yourself!"

"Tsk, tsk. Someone is a bit impatient. Well, since you're so eager to know, I'll tell you. If you break the vessel while the soul is still inside, then the soul will vanish. And of course you don't want that to happen do you? Besides, you should thank me for bringing back your lover."

"That _thing_ is not my Kagome. It is but a shadow of what she was. You could never bring back what was lost in an instant of time." Sesshomaru said coldly.

_But the vanishing soul is definitely a problem. Though the first thing I have to do is get past this wall_.

With one stroke of his whip, the large mound crumbled and Sesshomaru wasted no time launching at the floating sorceress. However, the witch only chuckled and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a large object smashed against Sesshomaru, and he was hurled to the ground. He twisted around and landed in a crouch, glaring at the object that landed a few feet away. It was a large clay soldier, and Sesshomaru looked around with a sickening dread to find more forming out of the ground.

_Wasting time, wasting time, WASTING TIME! _

He brought out is whip again and started slashing dozens of the soldiers, but they only reformed once they hit the ground. From somewhere behind him, a battle cry sounded, and Hiraikotsu was crushing clay soldiers by the handful. Arrows streaked from above, taking out a few at a time with purification, while a small furry mound streaked in between the soldiers, knocking down their legs. Sesshomaru's team had arrived.

Miroku bounded down from the trees and positioned himself behind Sesshomaru. "Go take care of the witch. If you kill her, the spell on these things will vanish. I'll cover you with the Kazaana."

"Miroku…" Sesshomaru eyed him warily.

"Get goin mutt!" Koga landed on Miroku's shoulder. "We can take care of these pests! Go save the woman!" he smirked.

With a brief nod, Sesshomaru was racing towards the sorceress, the roaring sound of the Kazaana ringing in his ears. The witch glared at Sesshomaru as more soldiers lined up in front of her. With one slick movement of his poison claws, the soldiers disintegrated, and his hand had firmly clamped down on the witches throat.

"Urgh!" she gurgled as the poison started seeping into her skin.

"Give Kagome's soul back!" he snarled.

"Hehe," she croaked, "there is no way to reverse a soul transfer. The body has to call the soul back on its own. You cannot save her!" And with one final cackle, she disintegrated under Sesshomaru's poison.

xxx

_Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much!_ Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. She sat up and looked around, but the scenery almost seemed blurry and dream-like.

_It's so peaceful here…Wait! What happened to the witch?! And where are my friends?! Where's Sesshomaru?!_

Kagome jumped to her feet and whirled around, only to stop in her tracks. Her other self stood right in front of her with her back turned, starring at Goshinboku. The mirror image turned around slowly, and Kagome feared she would see bitterness and anger on her face, but instead the figure gave her a sad smile and held out a hand. She heard her own voice through the figure say, "Come," and Kagome immediately walked towards the miko.

"Never did I think I would meet myself in death." She smiled a greeting while gently grabbing her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Um…likewise."

_Well at least I don't act like Kikyou when I'm dead. That's a weight off my chest._ _But now what?_

"Where exactly are we?" she asked sheepishly.

"The world between this one and the next. I have been waiting here for him for fifty years." She turned back to Goshinboku with that sad look in her eyes, and Kagome felt sorry for her.

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

The miko sighed softly, still looking at Goshinboku, then said, "The fault was mine. I did not trust him and I even let myself be fooled by the evil that masked itself within a simple human. I am a shame to all mikos and I regret much." She turned back to Kagome with a shine in her eyes. "A man tricked me into thinking Sesshomaru had killed the guards who protected the jewel and had taken it himself. There was so much blood and claw marks covered the walls, so I assumed he was telling the truth. I chased after Sesshomaru until I found him lounging against this tree." She placed a hand on the bark, and her eyes held a faraway look. "I shot him immediately. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. When the arrow struck, his eyes held such confusion and hurt that I knew instantly he had done nothing wrong, but the man had followed me and before I could reach Sesshomaru, he had plunged a knife through my heart. I was a fool overcome by emotions, but I cannot change what has past."

By now Kagome had tears in her eyes as she listened to the sad tale told by the suffering woman. She wrapped her arms around the miko and hugged her fiercely. "But you can still make things right! My soul is in your body, so you can tell Sesshomaru himself that you are sorry!"

The miko stepped back and shook her head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. My soul now resides within Kikyou. All I am is the conscience that was left behind. If I was to use your soul, you would cease to exist. There cannot be more than one of us in this world, or the balance will tip and the connection between this world and your world will break. I'm not fully aware of the consequences, but I will not put our worlds in danger, so I can right a wrong that happened years ago."

Kagome looked crestfallen. "But you still want to apologize, don't you?" she asked softly.

Again that sad smile graced the miko's face. "More than anything."

Kagome sighed, then brightened. "What if I deliver a message to him!"

Her double looked at her in surprise. "You would do that for me?"

Kagome beamed, "Of course I would! Romantic tragedies in real life suck, and the least I can do is give you two a happier ending!"

The woman chuckled, "Thank you. It is nice to know that my other self is a kind girl like you."

"Aww," Kagome said scratching her head in embarrassment. "I just thought it was the right thing to do, and you have no idea how happy I am that you didn't turn into a Kikyou. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been all bitter and creepy." She flashed a goofy grin.

"I see. I am starting to believe that though our circumstances may differ, our personalities do not. We are who we are, and nothing can change that."

"Yeah! I think you're right! Maybe that's why I feel so comfortable around everybody here, because they're still them! Oh yeah! By any chance, do you know a way for me to get home?"

The miko shook her head sadly, and said, "I'm afraid I don't."

Kagome let out a longsuffering sigh. "That figures. Of course my life would never be that easy."

"Maybe you were brought to this world for a reason. If by chance you were, then it is possible you cannot leave until your role in this world is completed." She grabbed Kagome's hand, then said, "Have faith. You would not be here without cause. When your task is completed, I have no doubt you will be able to find your way home." She patted her hand reassuringly. "Sesshomaru will not let you die. You are safe with him."

Kagome stared at the miko for a moment, then said, "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

The miko smiled and nodded. "It's time for you to go now. You have been here long enough." She stepped back, then held up a hand. A circle of light appeared beneath Kagome's feet, and she could feel her soul lifting into the air. With one final glance at the miko, she yelled, "Will I ever see you again?!"

The miko smiled softly and said, "I'm sure we will." And with that, the miko, Goshinboku, and the clearing disappeared as Kagome was pulled back to her body and the world of the living.

Other Author Note: Hehe! And you guys thought I was gonna bring back miko Kagome! Nope! Too confusing and too complicated. Besides, it would disrupt the space time continuom blah-blah-blah...you get the idea, but more importantly it would disrupt whatever romance ideas I have for the protagonists! And we can't have that can we?!


	7. Chapter 7 Moving Forward

Author Note: Yay! I'm finally done with the Past is Revealed Arc! (cheesy name, I know) Now we can finally move on to bigger and better plotlines! Please enjoy chapter 7, and for the still moody protagonists, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Moving Forward

Before the melting corpse of the witch had even hit the ground, Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side in an instant. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and propped her on his knee, staring keenly into her glassy brown eyes.

"Kagome," he said softly, while gently patting her cheek.

_Please wake up! Please!_

Kirara landed on the ground, and Sango and Kikyou rushed forward. Sango knelt down and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, studying her carefully.

"Sango…?" The words stuck in his throat.

Sango shook her head. "She's not dead, but there's nothing we can do for her." She placed a reassuring hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "We can only pray and have faith that she'll come back."

Koga bounded up to the copy, sniffing furiously. "So whadda we do with this thing?" he asked, scrunching up his nose. The shell's eyes remained closed but an eerie light surrounded the body.

"The witch said we cannot kill it. Kagome's soul will never return if the vessel is broken." Sesshomaru adjusted Kagome a little closer and stared at her with deep concern. He closed his eyes and tried to will her to come back.

_Kagome, if you do not come back now you will die! Please, hear me! _

The light around the corpse brightened and concentrated itself above the body. A large sphere formed, then slowly traveled towards Kagome's heart, as her body reabsorbed her soul. The corpse of the great miko turned back into ashes.

Kagome's eyes fluttered as she took in the sight of her concerned friends. She smiled and said, "Good morning," then turning to Sesshomaru, "Miss me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, but all he said was, "Hnn."

xxx

Kagome awoke to find herself leaning on Sesshomaru's knee, pressed snugly against his chest. She was surprised to find how comfortable she was in his arms, and she couldn't stop the blush that rose on her cheeks.

_Oh! Why does he have to be so freakin pretty?! No guy should ever be prettier than a girl! Come on universe, it's bad enough that I had to try ignoring him when he was an enemy, but I don't think I can get away with that now that my life depends on him and he treats my so familiarly! Did I mention he was pretty?!_

Sesshomaru gracefully rose and placed her on her feet, keeping a hand on the small of her back in case she became unsteady.

_Great! Now he's pretty and caring! I'm doomed!_

When he was satisfied she could stand, he turned, gathered the miko's ashes in one of the urns lying on the ground and walked back towards the forest. "We are leaving," he said smoothly, not looking back to see if his companions were following. Kagome just stared at him with a dumfounded expression.

_Wait a minute! What happened to Mr. Nice Guy?! …Then again, if he was clingy, he wouldn't be Sesshomaru. Cold and aloof Frosty the Snow Man is more his style._

The group stepped in line behind him and started to make the long journey back towards Sota's village. They arrived at nightfall to find a mourning Sota at his sister's gravesite.

Sesshomaru handed him the urn, then walked away without a word. Sota cradled the jar as if it was the most precious thing in the world, then placed it in the hole at the foot of the grave marker and buried it. He turned back to the group with a sad smile and said, "Thank you my friends. Hopefully, my sister can find peace again."

Kagome place an arm on the old man and whispered, "Don't worry, she did." She turned back to her friends and said, "I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru. Can you guys wait here?"

They nodded, and with a grateful smile, she bounded off to find the sad hanyou.

xxx

Sesshomaru sat among the roots of the great Goshinboku, starring at the stars. He had never gotten the chance to mourn his beloved's death when he had awoken from his curse. Now all he had were sweet and bitter memories that held no comfort for his heart. He wanted to be alone, but at the same time, the loneliness was too much to bear.

_I still never learned the truth, Kagome. Did you hate me then? Do you hate me now? I have so many questions, but your voice has been forever silenced._

A soft rustling caught his attention, and he gazed down to find a nervous looking Kagome staring at the ground. She sighed as if mentally preparing herself, then turned her gaze to him and smiled.

_Why does her smile pain me so much? _

He gestured toward her to sit beside him, and she took his invitation without a word. For a while the two gazed up at the stars in silence, before Kagome spoke quietly. "She loved you, you know."

Sesshomaru turned to her, confusion written all over his smooth face. Kagome continued to stare at the stars and said, "I got to meet her. She said that it was her fault for not trusting you, and that she really regrets her actions." She turned to him with that sweet smile and said, "I can see why you loved her so much."

Never in Sesshomaru's long life had he cried, but at that moment, he wanted to. Instead, he closed his eyes and said, "Thank you." He was silent for a while before finally spilling out his memories. "We met in this clearing for the first time. She was a newly trained miko, and I had required a cruel reputation. The moment she laid eyes on me, she was shaking with fear and apprehension. She could barely string a bow, much less hit me with an arrow. At the time, it amused me." He visibly relaxed, and his eyes shown with contentment. "Before she could take aim, I had her arrow snapped between my fingers. She fell to the ground, but instead of the terror I expected to see, her eyes held a fierce defiance, even though her body continued to shake. I told her not to start a fight that she had no hope of winning, and she retaliated by saying 'why engage in a fight that holds no merit?' I couldn't keep myself away after that."

Kagome cocked her head curiously. "What about the Shikon no Tama?"

"It held no value for me. If I am to become strong, I will do it alone. There is no honor in gaining power that I did not acquire myself."

"Oh, I see. You were like that in my world, too. Actually, you were the only one we came across who didn't want the jewel. You had enough confidence in your strength that you didn't need it."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, secretly proud that she praised his strength. "When I awoke from the spell, I found Kikyou fending off a snake youkai. Leaving a young woman to fend for herself would not have been honorable, so I aided her. I soon found Sota, and he recommended I stay in the village until something could be done about Kikyou. I agreed, but not long after, a bat youkai stole the jewel and I was forced to use my whip to stop it, which ended up shattering the jewel in the process. To make up for my mistake, Kikyou and I have decided to travel together with the rest of our companions to retrieve the pieces of the jewel, so that they don't end up in the wrong hands."

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "You mean Kikyou didn't break the jewel?! Wow, Sesshomaru, I wouldn't figure you to make a mistake like that!"

Sesshomaru blushed slightly and turned his head away, "I was a little too confident in my aim."

Kagome's laughter rang through the forest. "Hahaha! That sounds like something you'd say," she said with that beaming smile. She hopped up and stretched her arms upward. "I think you've reminisced enough for today. Let's go back to Sota's and eat supper. Getting your soul sucked out really amplifies the appetite!" She grinned and held a hand out to him.

For a moment, Sesshomaru let the world stop and focused on the bright girl in front of him.

_Maybe I can't change the past, and maybe I can't retrieve what was lost, but maybe I can keep moving forward if I have this girl beside me._

With a slight nod, he placed his hand in hers and took the first steps toward moving forward.


	8. Chapter 8 Swords and Sake

Author's Note: To be honest, I really loved this chapter! Get ready for an unexpected surprise! Enjoy chapter 8 and as always, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Swords and Sake

"Ugh! This stuff is disgusting!" Kagome gagged at the muck that covered her from head to toe.

_Ew,ew,ew,EW!_

"Maybe using your whip on a slime youkai was not the best idea after all, Sesshomaru," Kikyou said with a wrinkled up nose, as she attempted to remove the sludge without touching it.

"Well at least we obtained a new shard!" Miroku tried to liven up the situation. "My dear Sango, let me help you clean up!" he reached for the young woman who was busy brushing off the slime that coated her arms. A loud bang turned everyone's attention to the unconscious taijya on the ground as Sango held the butt of her sword over his head. "Try that again and I'll make sure you get buried alive in this stuff."

Kagome only shook her head and looked over at Sesshomaru. Not a speck of dirt graced his beautiful white kimono, and the rest of his person was just as clean. She eyed him suspiciously and asked, "How in the world do you manage to keep yourself so clean?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and simply said, "I am careful."

_Apparently not careful enough!_ She was sorely tempted to say that, though apparently Koga had a similar thought in mind.

"Keh! Your claws must be gettin dull, mutt cuz that didn't look _careful_ to me!" The poor kid didn't even have a chance to run before the back of his head collided with Sesshomaru's foot.

"I don't think I quite heard you right, pup. Would you mind repeating yourself?"

"Ouch! Ok, ok, you're really cool and too awesome to make mistakes! Now let me up!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said with a final kick before stalking off.

"You know, Sesshomaru, what you need is a sword!" Kagome nodded as if this was the simplest solution in the world. "Maybe we could find Tetsusaiga or something?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You know of my father's fang?"

"Sure I do! Hell, if Inuyasha didn't have that sword we'd all be dead by now! Poor guy can't do much without it." Kagome said shrugging.

"I see…I wish it were that simple. My father's swords disappeared with him after the battle with Ryukotsusei. It is believed he died in battle," Sesshomaru said solemnly.

"Well that's a bummer. Um…what about Totosai? Maybe he could make you a sword!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Totosai?" Before Sesshomaru could say more, his eyes slightly widened, before slapping his cheek and glaring at the thing that landed in his palm.

"Myoga, why are you here?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"Ah ha…H-hello Sesshomaru-sama…it's good to see you…too?" the small flea said shrinking back.

"Myoga!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Um…Hai?" the flea said, looking confused.

"Explain. Now." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed

"R-right! I couldn't help but hear your conversation and agreed with the young miss over there. I still know the sword smith that forged your father's fang and thought to introduce you, mi-lord!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pondered before finally answering, "That would be acceptable."

Myoga led the group to a wooded marsh, where an old skull in the shape of a bird sat covered in different colors of paint. Dying flowers surrounded its base, and the entrance was covered by a lovely floral length of cloth.

Myoga hopped down from Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Let me tell her you're here. She doesn't really appreciate surprise guests," he said before bounding into the skull.

_She?_

From within the skull came a very loud, and very feminine screech, "WHAT?!" A moment later, the curtain was thrown back to reveal a woman with messy black hair loosely pulled up and red glazed eyes. She wore a pink and white striped Kimono that was loosely wrapped around her and covered in wrinkles. In one hand she held a bottle of sake as she leaned heavily against the wall.

Kagome did a double-take, and choked back a laugh.

_Alright universe, this has got to be the best joke so far! Kagura's a sword smith?! Hahaha! Who'd have thunk it?!_

"What do ya-_hiccup-_kids want?" she snarled swaying. "This is-_hiccup-_private property, ya know!" She stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, then a goofy grin spread across her face. "Well if it ain't-_hiccup_-ole' Inu! Ya come here-_hiccup_-ta share a drink with me?"

Kagura suddenly threw her arms around Sesshomaru before he could protest. "Ya look skinny. Did ya-_hiccup_-lose some weight doggy?" she asked groggily.

The group watched in a mixture of shock and horror as Sesshomaru turned stiff and his face twisted in disgust. Kagome was about to intervene until Myoga stepped in for her.

"Lady Kagura, please wake up!" Myoga jumped up and down frantically. "This is Sesshomaru, the first born son of the Inu no Taisho! He's here to request a sword!"

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru and squinted. "Whadda ya talkin-_hiccup-_bout Myoga? This 'ere's ole' Inu," she said while pinching Sesshomaru's cheeks. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to snap.

"Remove your hands from me this instant, woman," he said, his voice dark and dangerous.

Kagura eyed him for a moment before backing off. "So you wanna a sword aye?" She drawled, studing him for a moment before saying, "Aight then, get'n here. I'll see-_hiccup-_wha I can do." She took a quick swig from her bottle, then slowly lumbered back inside.

The group followed her, admiring the intricate old paintings of long ago battles hanging on the walls. Many showed the Inu no Taisho in his glory days.

_Well, she might not be friendly, and maybe a little drunk…Ok, a lot drunk, but at least she's a better decorator than Totosai!_

Kagura gestured for Sesshomaru to sit on a small round stool, then unceremoniously yanked his mouth open. With a sneer, she turned to Myoga and said, "Why tha hell-_hiccup-_did ya bring this brat 'ere?! He's obviously-_hiccup-_not ready!"

"No, Lady Kagura! We are not here for him to claim his right! What he needs is a temporary sword before he's ready!"

Kagura glanced at him warily, then snorted. "Tch. You shoulda-_hiccup-_said that earlier!"

The group looked at each other confused, while Kagura marched towards the back, of the cave, nearly tripping over her own feet, and began sorting through random remains of various demons. The sight of it made Kagome queasy. Kagura finally held up a large skull with two horns and said, "Aha! This'll be perfect! Ya just-_hiccup-_might be tha only one who could wield-_hiccup-_a sword made from this guy!"

She headed towards one of the large melting pots next to the remains and threw the bone in, starring at it for a few minutes before reaching her hand in and pulling out a sword. She placed it on a long smooth table, then took a hammer and started smoothing it out, while making it sharp. After she was finished, she picked up the sword, admired her handiwork, then handed it to Sesshomaru.

"That should do tha-_hiccup-_ trick. Its name is Tokijin, and it's gota-_hiccup-_bit of a temper, but if ya take good care of it-_hiccup-_it'll be a formidable weapon. Now get outa here before I-_hiccup-_chase ya out myself!" she said while slipping her hand in her kimono, pulling out a fan.

"Oh Lady Kagura, how can we ever thank—" a large boom cut Myoga short as maniacal laughter filled the marsh.

"HAHAHA! I'VE GO YOU NOW, YOU BASTARD!" a very familiar voice yelled.

Kagome groaned. _Here comes problem maker number two._

Other Author Note: Hehe, I thought the last few chapters were too serious, so the next few are sure to liven things up a bit!


	9. Chapter 9 Property Damage

Author's Note:Sorry I posted this so late! A lot of you guys guessed it in the last chapter, but yep! Here come's Inuyasha's big debut! Oh, and in case there's any confusion, Sesshomaru is still the eldest (I'll provide back-stories later). Enjoy chapter nine and please review for Inuyasha's sake (It might make him feel better)!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Property Damage

_Today is not my day._

Sesshomaru's ears twitched from the sound of his half brother's bellows. Not only had he to deal with a drunken fool, but now the bane of his existence had made himself present. And Sesshomaru was not in the mood to deal with him.

Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was a full-blooded youkai, who shared a remarkable resemblance to their father. Jagged blue cheek stripes decorated the sides of his face, and his pointed elf-like ears bespoke of his youkai heritage.

"Get out here Sesshomaru! I know you're in there! Come and fight me you bastard!"

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh and turned to Kagome to find her looking weary. They exchanged a knowing glance before Sesshomaru resigned himself to his fate.

Stepping out of the hut, he sent a pointed look toward his loathed brother. "What do you want?"

"Hehe, I've been waiting for this Sesshomaru! Your ass is mine!" Inuyasha lunged towards him, claws extended, but Sesshomaru was quicker. One slash of his whip sent his brother flying until he flipped into a crouch.

_Maybe using him as my personal punching bag isn't such a bad idea. I can let out as much frustration as I like and he still won't break._

Sesshomaru smirked at that idea. Inuyasha lunged again, but soon found his face connecting with Sesshomaru's knuckles. "Honestly, you are a disgrace to all youkai to be continuously beaten by a hanyou."

"Shut up bastard!" They continued to scuffle, Inuyasha taking the majority of the blows, while Sesshomaru was only nicked a couple of times. The two broke apart as Inuyasha continued to glare golden daggers at him. Suddenly a rock came flying at Inuyasha's face, catching him completely off guard. Sesshomaru turned to find Kagome seething behind him, arm extended.

"What the hell, wench! You wanna die?!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and snarled at her.

Sesshomaru had him by the throat before he could blink. "You will refrain from talking in that manner to Kagome," he said, his eyes burning embers.

Inuyasha snickered, "Keh! Don't tell me you've been had by some wench, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes bleeding red, but before he had a chance to pummel his brother into a bloody pulp, the last of Kagome's patience snapped.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

xxx

The ground rumbled and shook from the force of the impact, but by the time the dust cleared, Kagome's anger had been replaced by a budding horror. In what should have been Inuyasha's place lay a very stiff, and very put-out Sesshomaru.

Kagome rushed forward, while Inuyasha sat in front of them with a shocked and dumbfounded expression, before he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! To be subdued by a mere woman! Ha! That's gotta be the most humiliating thing I've seen, Sesshomaru! Hahaha!"

Kagome glared ice daggers at him. "Inuyasha, shut _up_!" She turned back towards Sesshomaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry! It's a really bad habit! Honest! I forgot you had the beads of subjugation." she said, flustered.

Without lifting his head, he replied, "Hnn," then slowly rose to his feet. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "Please refrain from using that command again, Kagome, or I might be forced to gag you during our scuffles."

Kagome gulped and stared at the ground, her cheeks slightly reddening.

_Way to go, stupid! Now you've made him even more irritated than he already was! Ooo, I swear Inuyasha, I'm gonna get you for this later!_

"Kagome, maybe it would be best if you stayed out of their quarrel," Miroku said from the sidelines. Sango, Kirara, and Koga had already found a nice spot of shade to relax in, while Miroku lounged against a rock, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Kikyou on the other hand, was heading straight for Inuyasha, a bow held firmly in her hand.

WHACK! "Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha cried, a large knot forming on the top of his head.

"You annoying demon! How dare you treat Sesshomaru like that!" Kikyou glared at him and attempted to raise the bow for another strike, but Inuyasha had already yanked it out of her hand.

"Keh! Whatcha gonna do now, woman?" he smirked down at her, and Kikyou's knee quickly came up, and the boy doubled over in anguish.

_Ouch! Kikyou's more ruthless than I am. Poor Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru walked over to the hunched form of his brother and crossed his arms. "I believe it would be in your best interest to admit defeat little brother," he said smoothly.

"Keh! You wish, you bastard!" he ground out from gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" a small green imp suddenly burst from the bushes scurrying over to the red-clad demon on the ground.

_Wow, Jakken is still around, but now he's working for Inuyasha? That doesn't sound like a fun job. Then again, I think both brothers are secretly sadists._

"Inuyasha-sama! Are you alri—oohh!" Inuyasha's fist hit the small toad's body, and he went spinning off. "Keh! Of course I'm alright, stupid!" Then turning to Sesshomaru, "Fine! I'll leave for today! But don't think this is ove—" WHAM! A large fan hit him full force, and out stepped a very drunk, and very angry Kagura.

"Where the hell do ya think-_hiccup_-you're goin mutt?!" She marched toward him and roughly grabbed his haori, bringing his face inches from hers. "Haven't ya ever heard of-_hiccup-_property damage!"

Kagura gave him a wicked grin before continuing. "Now either you clean this-_hiccup-_mess up or I'll take tha-_hiccup-_fee outa your hide!" She threw him to the ground and stalked back inside her hut. "GET TO IT YA-_hiccup -_STUPID MUTT!"

Inuyasha stared after her dumfounded until Myoga jumped on his knee. "What the hell was that about!" he raged. Myoga looked at him calmly before answering, "Lord Inuyasha, that was Lady Kagura, the sword smith who forged your father's fang. I'd suggest you do as she says."

"Like hell I'm gonna—" WHAM!

"What was that-_hiccup_-mutt-face?!"

Kagome sighed. Even in another world, her friend never learned from his mistakes.

_But then again, he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he wasn't reckless, stupid, over-exertive, etc. etc._

Kagome studied her old friend for a moment, noticing the missing ears and very prominent cheek stripes. He now wore a heavy set of black armor with spikes on both shoulders and a large furry belt that trailed down to the ground around his waist, but underneath he still wore the robe of the fire rat.

_Show off. But I have to admit, he's a super stud in that outfit! Ugh! Why did I have to fall for an idiot like him?!_

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Time to go?"

"Hnn."

"Wait! You guys can't leave me here to clean this by myself! This is your fault too, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Without a backwards glance, Sesshomaru replied, "Maybe, but the cause rests with you alone, little brother." And with that, the group continued on their way.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome called back, feeling a little sorry for the boy.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" And Inuyasha's desperate cries faded into the background.

Other Author Note: Ok guys, be honest. Did I abuse poor Inu too much in this chapter? I don't hold anything against him, in fact I love this guy, but I always get a kick out of him getting the crap beat out of him (especially if its Sesshy or Kag doin it)!


	10. Chapter 10 The Meaning of Loyalty

Author's Note: Alrighty, here's the long awaited "what's been happening back in Kagome's world?" chapter! I've had a few of you guys ask about this, and at first I seriously was thinking of having her world's time freeze, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought it sucked, so here's a new plotline that I thought of like 30 minutes ago! And about Inuyasha's debut, don't worry, he's not that pathetic all the time, just when I feel like having a good laugh, or needing to take some frustration out on somebody! Oh, and before anybody asks, this chapter takes place immediately after Kagome "disappears." Well, anyway enjoy chapter 10 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

The Meaning of Loyalty

(Back in Kagome's world!)

Inuyasha sniffed the air suspiciously.

_Kagome's scent? Damn! She probably saw me and Kikyou. _

The hanyou sighed. Though he cared deeply for Kagome, he couldn't forget his love for Kikyou. Loyalty ran deep in his Inuyoukai veins.

_I bet she's really angry right now. She might even be crying…_

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his guilty thoughts. Kikyou had told him Naraku was planning something, and he needed to tell the others to stay on their guard. He growled at the thought of that vicious hanyou. If he hadn't disrupted their lives, then he could have lived happily with Kikyou, and he wouldn't have to feel guilty about Kagome.

_Is being in love so wrong? I'm not betraying Kagome! I've never promised her anything!_

Inuyasha stopped in front of Kaede's hut, but his mind was somewhere far away.

_But Kagome trusts me…and I told her I would protect her. All I want is for her to be happy, but I don't think I can give her that. I wish…I wish she could be happy… even if I'm not the one who gives her that happiness._

Inuyasha stepped inside the hut, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. His friends were just starting to prepare breakfast. Sango looked up first and narrowed her eyes.

"And where have you been this morning, Inuyasha?"

He looked away and mumbled, "Nowhere."

"I see. Have you seen Kagome?"

"Um…I think she went back home. You know how much she likes her precious baths and bed. She probably needs some time with her family, too. I'm sure she'll be back soon enough."

Sango sighed. "If you say so."

Inuyasha looked down to find Shippo glaring at him, but the kid was smart enough not to say anything. Miroku shot him a sympathetic glance before gathering up his staff and gesturing for Inuyasha to follow him outside.

"I take it you met Kikyou?" he asked after they were out of earshot.

"….Yeah."

"Well, did she have any news of Naraku?" Miroku asked curiously.

"She said he's definitely planning something, but she needs to get some more information before she figures it out."

"I see. Not much to go on I'm afraid. Our best chance is probably to wait for him to make his move. Charging blindly would not be wise."

Inuyasha growled. "I hate waiting."

"I know how you feel my friend, but until we have more of a lead, it is best to stay here. Besides, I believe it would be in yours and Kagome's best interests to let her, umm…cool down." He put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before heading back towards the hut.

Inuyasha starred after him, then turned towards the direction of the well. With a heavy heart, and guilty conscious, he followed Miroku, thinking of love, friendship, and the meaning of loyalty.

xxx

Kagura flew through the clouds, pondering her newest assignment. She glanced down at the mirror she held in her hand. Naraku had ordered her to destroy it as soon as the deed was done, but she felt it would only be a waste. Besides, she lived to foil that despicable monster's plans.

A flash of white caught her attention, and she glanced down to see Sesshomaru traveling with his small group of companions. A cunning smile spread across her face before she plunged down to meet the taiyoukai below.

xxx

Sesshomaru felt the rush of wind seconds before Kagura landed with a bow. She glanced up, red eyes gleaming in the morning sunlight.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what a pleasant surprise."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Toukijin's hilt and eyed the female youkai warily.

"State your business, or be on your way," he said without emotion. With a gasp, Rin dashed behind his legs, as Jakken gripped his staff tighter. Behind him, Ah-Un growled a warning, but waited for his master's command.

"Hmm, it seems I am not very welcome." She straightened, taking out her fan and holding it in front of her face."I have recently acquired an item that Naraku wishes destroyed, but I think its purpose would be put to better use in your hands." Her lips spread into a wicked smile.

"And how does this concern me?"

"Oh, I believe this will concern you sooner or later. For now, it is in your best interest to keep this from breaking." She tossed him a mirror, which he caught with ease.

"A mirror?"

"Yes, it's a very special mirror, but I'm sure you'll discover that for yourself in time." She plucked out a feather for her to ride, but as she was flying away, she called back, "Oh, and if by chance you run into Inuyasha, tell him what he's looking for is no longer in this world," and with a rush of wind she was gone.

Sesshomaru starred after her, then glanced down at the mirror in his hand. Whatever the wind sorceress had planned, he knew only trouble would come in its wake.

Other Author Note: I'm sorry to say that I will probably not be posting anything next week. My beta is leaving for a trip and won't have access to internet, so I will wait for him to come back to review my stuff. Until then, ANTICIPATION!


	11. Chapter 11 All's Fair in Love and Mirror

Author's Note: SURPRISE! My beta reader's trip was canceled, so surprise! I've recently begun another Sess/Kag fanfic called "Wouldn't You Like to Be Me" so if you want, check it out! Other than that, enjoy chapter 11 and please review! WARNING: this chapter contains sugar! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

All's Fair in Love and Mirrors

(Back in the other world!)

_How in the world am I supposed to get back? It's already been five days! I'm sure the others are really worried by now, but how do I tell them I'm ok? _

Kagome lay back in the grass and gazed at the clouds. After the trip to Kagura's, the group decided to keep searching for fragments of the jewel. Earlier that day they had stopped near a large field for lunch and a break from traveling. At the moment, Miroku and Sesshomaru were sparring while the rest of them were relaxing.

_He sure does love that new sword. I wonder if it can do the same attacks as the one from my world._

"Hey Kagome, have you figured anything out concerning how you got here?" Kikyou asked, holding what looked like a history text book in her hand.

"Nope. Still clueless."

"Well I think I found something you'd be interested in hearing." Kikyou scooted next to her, holding out her book. Kagome looked at the page and noticed an old drawing of a mystical mirror.

"A mirror?"

"It says this mirror once belonged to a sorcerer who claimed he could travel between different worlds that had different outcomes. If one looks into the mirror, he will see himself in a different outcome. It also says that if used correctly, one could trade places with his other self."

"So you're saying I went through a mirror?"

"It seems the most likely explanation so far."

"But I haven't touched any mirrors recently. I think I would know—" Kagome's eyes suddenly widened and a gasp escaped her throat.

"Can someone else use the mirror to make another person trade places?"

Kikyou looked at the book and skimmed the page. "It doesn't say you can't, but it doesn't necessarily say you can. Do you believe someone else sent you in the mirror?"

"Yeah, I've got a pretty good feeling I know who did. Does it say how the mirror works?"

"The sorcerer stated that one can only use the mirror in a place surrounded by magic, but other than that, it's a mystery."

Kagome smacked her forehead. "Now I get it! No wonder Kagura attacked me near the well! I bet Kanna found the mirror and placed it inside the well, while Kagura sent me flying towards it!"

"You are speaking of people in your world. Is Kagura the same person as the one we just met?"

"Yeah, except in my world she's a wind sorceress who's an incarnation of Naraku. How do you reverse the effect of the mirror?"

"Hmm, it doesn't say. My guess is that you must find the mirror's counterpart in this world."

"Great! Where am I supposed to find it?!" Kagome sighed in exasperation. Kikyou placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it. We can keep a look out for it while we search for shards." Kikyou smiled, and Kagome couldn't help but be happy that she got to know this side of Kikyou.

Kagome stood up and clenched her fist in determination. "Alright! We've got one clue and for now we should be happy about that much. The next time you go home, see if you can find out more about that mirror. I'm gonna tell Sesshomaru what we've found. Just you wait, I'm going to find a way home, no matter what!"

Sesshomaru and Miroku had taken a quick break from sparring, and both sat panting under the shade of a tree. Light footfalls caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he glanced up to see Kagome jogging towards them. She flashed a large grin and waved an arm in their direction. She skidded to a halt in front of Sesshomaru, and he looked at her curiously.

"Sesshomaru! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Hmm?"

"Hehe, Kikyou and I figured out how I can get home! Isn't that great!"

For some reason, Sesshomaru really wanted to say no, but he held his tongue, and instead asked, "How?"

"We read in a book that I got here through a mirror, and we think that if we find that same mirror, I can use it to get home!"

_Do you want to leave that badly?_

"I see. So you will be leaving soon."

"Well, the problem is I don't know where the mirror is, and since I can't go home without it, I'll be stuck here until I find it. Do you mind putting up with me a little longer?"

_Putting up with her? Does she believe herself to be a bother?_

"You may stay as long as you like. You are welcome here."

At that moment, Miroku chose to join the conversation. "We will sorely miss you when you leave Kagome. You've been a ray of sunshine during out travels."

Kagome blushed a bit at that statement and said rather shyly, "I'll miss you guys, too. Thank you for accepting me so warmly."

"Of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go give my dear Sango the pleasure of my company." Miroku winked at Sesshomaru, then started heading towards the poor unsuspecting woman.

Sesshomaru gestured to the empty spot beside him, and Kagome gladly took a seat. For a while, the two sat in companionable silence, but Sesshomaru began to feel awkward. Finally, he asked the question that plagued his mind. "What will you do once you go back?"

"Hmm? Well, I guess things will return to normal. We'll find the jewel shards, and hopefully defeat Naraku. After that, I'm not sure. My guess is the well will close up after we complete the jewel, and I'll probably continue my life back home. I'll finish high school, go to college, get a job. Be normal again…" Kagome starred off into space wistfully, and Sesshomaru was beginning to regret asking.

"What about settling down? Do you not wish to find a husband?"

"Of course I do! But…I'm kinda in love with someone. Problem is he's not in love with me."

"I see." Sesshomaru felt a stab of jealousy, but forced himself to quench it. "Is this man worth waiting for?"

Kagome starred at Sesshomaru in shock, then gave him a sad smile. "Truthfully, I don't know. I've been in love with Inuyasha so long I don't know if I can love someone else. I promised to stay by his side, but I think he'd rather have Kikyou there than me."

Sesshomaru felt like killing something; specifically his half-brother.

_Inuyasha's the one causing her pain?! No, the Inuyasha in her world is the cause, which means I am powerless to do anything. It would be unfair to harm my brother for wrongs he did not commit, but still…a hit or two shouldn't be a problem right?_

"Why would your Inuyasha want to be with a woman who is dead?"

"Funny you mention that. In my world, Kikyou was re-animated, and Inuyasha still loves her regardless. I can't compete with her, because she died for him."

Sesshomaru pondered her statement a while before answering. "I believe love is a rare thing in this world, but to receive it twice is an even greater gift. If Inuyasha cannot accept your love, then that is his loss. Find a man who is worthy of your affections, but don't be in haste to give it away to just anyone."

Kagome starred at him dumbfounded until tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sesshomaru started to panic, but Kagome hastily wiped them away and gave him a stunning smile.

"Sesshomaru, that's got to be the nicest thing anyone's ever told me. I never realized how sweet and caring you were!"

_Sweet and caring? That doesn't sound like me at all. _

"I am not _sweet_ or _caring_, Kagome. I merely speak truth."

"Suurrreee. Well, you're truth is a sweet and caring truth, then." Kagome continued to smile at him, and Sesshomaru felt a burst of pride from her words, even if they were a bit silly. A noise suddenly caught his attention, and he pricked his ears toward the sound.

"I believe Kikyou is calling for you."

"Oh! I better go then." She started to walk away, but suddenly turned on her heals, bent down, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sesshomaru. You're a good friend." She bounded off towards the others, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru with a small smile creeping on his face.


	12. Chapter 12 Danger in Disguise

Author's Note: Nothing really to report, just enjoy chapter 12 and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Danger in Disguise

"You know, I'm surprised we haven't run into Naraku yet." Kagome said curiously, as the group continued to travel down an old dirt road. "I mean, we've got a bunch of shards, so why hasn't he tried to steal them?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Kagome, but I'm going to make that bastard pay for the curse he placed upon my ancestors," growled Miroku.

"As will I, for my village," Sango said evenly.

"You both have mentioned this Naraku before. What was his purpose for attacking you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, many demons have attacked me and my village for the sole reason that we are Midoriko's descendants. My sword once belonged to the priestess, herself."

"Wow, Sango! That's so cool!" Koga piped up. "I can't wait till I'm big enough to get a sword!"

"That may be a while yet, pup. I wouldn't trust you with pointy objects, anyway." Sesshomaru smirked at the angered Koga.

"Hey!"

"Now, now, it is too early in the morning to be arguing. As for your question Sesshomaru, I believe it is because my great-grandfather provoked him. Instead of killing him, Naraku placed a curse upon our family, instead. The youkai is a firm believer in torture," Miroku ground out through gritted teeth.

"Wait a minute Sesshomaru, you don't know Naraku?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Why would I know of him? It was not that long ago that I was released from my fifty year seal."

"But wasn't Naraku the one…never mind."

_That's right. He probably doesn't know about the man who killed the Kagome from this world. Should I tell him?_

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru raised a questioning brow in her direction.

"Ah, it's nothing. Hey, have you gotten used to your sword yet?"

_Skirt the topic. Skirt the topic!_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, but answered, "It is a suitable weapon, though I am sure there is more to learn about it." He shot her one last annoyed glance that said "_You will not hide anything from me. We will discuss this later_," before walking ahead.

_Just great, now I have to deal with a moody Sesshomaru. Why does he have to be so perceptive?_

xxx

_Why is she hiding something from me? Does she not trust me? Will she betray me like…No, that is unlikely. But why lie to me? Was our friendship not established adequately? _

Sesshomaru suddenly halted the group and sniffed the air, his ears flattening to his head.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kikyou asked nervously.

"Something doesn't feel right. I can smell it on the wind. We will proceed with caution."

The group carried on as Sesshomaru stayed alert. He glanced around the area warily but no threat made itself present. They continued over a rise in the road until what looked like an old Ryoukan came into view.

"Do you think the place is haunted?" Kagome asked.

"I am not sure," Sesshomaru replied suspiciously.

"Well we can't exercise any spirits unless there are people to pay us," Miroku pointed out.

"Oh, you and your money grubbing ways," Kikyou sighed.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a young woman wearing an orange checkered Kimono with half pulled up black hair stepped out. She flashed a large grin at the group and said a cheery "Hello!"

Sesshomaru dipped his head in acknowledgement, and the young walked towards them.

"Would you weary travelers care to stay the night in my humble inn?"

"I do not think—"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Miroku suddenly interjected, grabbing the woman's hands. "You have such exquisite beauty! Would you care to bear my—" WHAM! Sango's fist instantly connected with the back of the taijya's head.

"Thank you for your hospitality. Sesshomaru, what do you think?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru glanced towards Kagome who was looking longingly towards the inn. He finally sighed and relented. "The rest would be appreciated. We will accept your invitation."

"Wonderful! If you women would follow me, I'll show you to your room. My brother will take care of the men." She turned and called, "KOHAKU!" A young boy came running out the door, then stopped in front of the group and bowed. "Be a dear and show these men to a suitable room," the young woman asked.

"Of course, sister." The boy named Kohaku started towards the door, while Sesshomaru and Miroku followed. Sesshomaru glanced back and leveled a disciplinary glare at Koga before calmly saying, "You will come with us pup."

"No way! I wanna stay with—" Sesshomaru picked the boy up by the back of his haori, much to Koga's displeasure, then followed after Miroku. He glanced back towards Kagome who gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

xxx

Kagome giggled at the sight of Sesshomaru hauling poor Koga away, then turned back to the adult version of Rin. At first she was surprised to see both Rin and Kohaku, then thought that the lifestyle suited them.

"Would you women care to try out our hot springs in the back? They are excellent for skin care and relaxation!"

"Oh, that sounds marvelous!" Kikyou said dreamily.

"A bath would be very refreshing," Sango nodded her agreement.

"Count me in!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

Rin led them to the hot springs, where the girls rushed in immediately. Kirara stayed outside and curled up next to the building.

"Please take your time enjoying the water! Oh, if you smell something funny, it is an incense we burn to keep the air clean, so please just ignore it," she said before closing the door and leaving the room.

The women took pleasure in each other's company as they gossiped about different topics while enjoying the spring. Kagome noticed the smell before anyone else, and at first thought to ignore it however, when she looked up she was overwhelmed with a sickening horror. A thick cloud of purple miasma was slowly lowering towards them. Kagome quickly stood up, but was overcome with dizziness.

"Kagome! What's…wrong…" Kikyou slurred slumping over.

"Damn…it's...a…trap…" and Sango was the last to fall.

The door slid open revealing a triumphantly grinning Rin holding an unconscious Kirara.

"Perfect! Everything's going as Naraku planned!" she giggled, throwing the fire cat inside the room, before closing the door with an ominous thud.

Other Author Note: Oops! It's another cliffy!


	13. Chapter 13 Stolen Goods

Author's Note: You guys are so gonna hate me for this. It's a short chapter today, cuz I am tired, so deal with it or go find something else to read. I'm a jester, I don't care! :P I wrote this entire thing while waiting 2 hours for a freaking doctor appointment that only took five minutes! Ok, now that that's otta my system, sorry for the tyrade folks. Anyways, enjoy chapter 13 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Stolen Goods

_There it is again…that feeling. Something is wrong. _

Sesshomaru glanced around the room warily. Due to the hot springs, his senses were clogged, meaning he could no longer smell Kagome or the others. Miroku seemed content, but Sesshomaru noticed his cursed hand twitching slightly.

"Speak. What is bothering you?"

"Maybe you were right to be wary about staying here. The Kazaana won't stop burning."

"Hnn."

While they were speaking, Koga continued pacing inside the narrow room, glancing nervously at the windows from time to time.

"Stop acting so skittish pup," Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Grrr! I can't smell or hear anything! What if something happens!" Koga glanced cautionsly at Sesshomaru, then asked, "Can I go check on them?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before nodding. "But be discreet. I am not certain if our hosts are friends or foes."

"Hehe, leave it to me!" The pup quickly scurried out the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Miroku to worry. Yes, there was definitely something wrong, and Sesshomaru was going to get to the bottom of it.

xxx

Koga spied the hot springs building from his hiding place in the bushes. He couldn't hear a thing, which wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't know how loud females gossiped during baths. He took a careful look around before bounding to another set of bushes closer to the building. He breathed in the air but instead of smelling the steam from the springs, a sickening poison filled his lungs. He coughed furiously and snarled, "Ugh! What is that?!"

The door to the springs suddenly opened and the young woman acting as their host stepped out and walked back towards the main building. After he made sure the woman was nowhere in sight, Koga rushed to the door of the hot springs. He peered inside only to see the three women and Kirara completely unconscious. He rushed over to Kikyou and started shaking her furiously. He did the same to Kagome, but neither would budge. Finally Sango stirred slightly but was still too weak from the poison.

"Ko…ga…get…help…" she managed before passing out again.

Koga became frantic and sprinted back towards the door only to find the young woman waiting for him on the other side.

"Well now, what do we have here?" she smiled dangerously. Without options, Koga did the only thing that he could do. He screamed. He screamed long and loud until he was cut off by a sharp hit to the back of his head.

xxx

Sesshomaru's ears pricked to attention when he heard Koga scream. He sent a brief glance toward Miroku before dashing out. Faster than the human eye could detect, he was out in the courtyard facing the empty hot springs. A large kusarigama appeared behind him and Sesshomaru dodged quickly to find the boy named Kohaku drawing it back for another throw.

"I cannot let you leave."

Sesshomaru drew his sword and quickly parried the oncoming blow. "What are your reasons for doing this?" Sesshomaru asked, masking his emotions.

"My master wishes to extend an invitation for you to come to his residence."

"And who is your master?"

"He has many names, but he is most commonly referred to as Naraku."

"Did you say Naraku?!" Miroku appeared at that moment holding his hand up, ready to unleash the Kazaana. "Answer me!"

Kohaku starred at him with unblinking eyes before abruptly leaping in the air and landing on a large two-headed dragon that had materialized in the sky. On its back sat the young woman, and behind her lay the three girls, Kirara, and Koga, all of which were unconscious. The dragon then began soaring higher before Sesshomaru could leap after them.

"You have been courteously summoned to Naraku's castle. Consider this his invitation. Follow the trail of miasma if you want to find him. Tootles!" The duo flew off, towing their incapacitated companions in their wake.

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed red with rage. He wanted to tear after them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Miroku's hard eyes held the same anger as his, and Sesshomaru forced himself to stay calm.

"For now we will do as Naraku says, but we will not let him lead the game for long!" Miroku declared, strapping Hiraikotsu to his back.

Sesshomaru took another longing look towards the direction the dragon flew, before the two of them bolted after the trail of miasma that was slowly making its way across the continent.

Other Author Note: I promise guys, you'll find out Naraku's identity in the next chapter. In the mean time, I'll let the anticipation kill ya a little! Oh, and my friend has finally posted the first episode of the video series he's making for Mirrored on youtube! You can find the link on my profile, or search youtube under Mirrored Episode 1 The Pilot!


	14. Chapter 14 Dealing with a Demon

Author's Note: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter! Hope you guys are still alive from all the anticipation kill I gave ya! Seriously, I didn't mean to wait this long to update, but stuff happened and blah blah blah, here we are. The long awaited "Who the hell is Naraku?!" chapter! This is one of the switches I had planned out from the beginning, and don't ask me how I came up with this cuz seriously, I DON'T KNOW! So anyway, enjoy chapter 14, and please review! Oh, and thank you Caloola and Lady Artimes Blaine for you messages! I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to write back, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Dealing With A Demon

Kagome really didn't want to open her eyes. She somehow knew that if she opened them, she would either panic or cry. So she kept them closed, reveling in the term "ignorance is bliss." However, her small ounce of unawareness was short-lived due to a soft hand on her back, and an insistent voice in her ear.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!"

"Ngh, five more minutes."

"No! This is serious! You have to wake up now!"

"…Damn."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the dark barren room. Kikyou sat next to her, while Sango stood in front of the door, testing what looked like a demonic barrier with her sword. Koga clung to Kikyou, and Kirara sat vigil next to her master. Her worst fears had been realized: the five of them had been captured, and the only one who could save them was nowhere in sight.

"Double damn!" she grumbled.

"What do we do now?" Kikyou turned to Sango.

"We wait. One thing I know for sure is that we were drugged by the poisons in the miasma, and I'm almost certain that this terrifying youki belongs to none other than Naraku!" Sango spat out.

"Naraku! Isn't he the one who caused your villages death and Miroku's curse?!" Kikyou gasped horrified.

"The very same!"

"It's worse than that. In my world, Naraku's the one who made our lives hell! He's cunning, ruthless, and will use any means necessary to attain what he wants." Kagome said darkly.

"Well there must be something we can do to get out of this! We're all mikos right? What if we combine our spiritual powers and push against the barrier together?!" Kikyou stood up, determined.

_That just might work! Naraku's youki is strong, but I bet the three of us can pull off a spiritual blast that'll knock Naraku's barrier out of the park!_

Sango held out her sword and declared, "We can use Midoriko's sword as a conductor to channel the purification. It is already heavily imbued with her spiritual essence, and if ours adds to it, it should work to break down the barrier."

Kagome and Kikyou placed their hands on the hilt of the sword next to Sango's, as the three of them called up their spiritual powers. The sword began to glow, as interweaving ribbons of white, blue, red and pink power wrapped around the blade. They slowly pushed the sword against the barrier, causing it to crackle and spark, until it finally gave way as the purification began to eat at Naraku's youki.

"You did it!" Koga excitedly jumped up and down. "That was so cool! Do it again!"

"Maybe later, Koga. First we need to find a way to get out of here," Kagome said glancing down both sides of the long corridor.

"That is a priority, but I believe one of you should take Koga and Kirara and find Sesshomaru and Miroku. I will stay behind to help the other fight," Sango said solemnly.

"I'll stay here. I've got a bone to pick with Naraku, anyway. I think it's best if you escape Kikyou."

"No way! I can't leave you two alone! The three of us work better as a team and there is no way I am leaving my friends behind!"

"Kikyou…" Kagome said softly, feeling complete respect for the girl.

Sango chuckled, "Somehow I knew this would happen. Koga, do you think you can go back for help alone?"

Koga looked around nervously, before scowling and looking up with determination. "Keh! I'll be fine! I can take care of myself!" He hopped on the back of Kirara, as Sango smiled at him.

"Thank you, Koga. We'll be counting on you." Sango hurried to the large window situated in the back of the room, then threw it open as Kirara and Koga flew off.

"Hopefully our enemies have not noticed our escape, yet. For now we have the advantage of surprise. Stay behind me and keep a watchful eye on our surroundings." Sango led the way as Kikyou and Kagome followed in line behind her.

_From what I've heard of Sango's and Miroku's stories, the Naraku in this world is similar to the one in mine. But since everyone in this world plays a different role, will Naraku have a different identity? Oh, this is so confusing!_

The three women continued to walk quietly down the dark hallway, before Kikyou asked, "Do you know where we are going Sango?"

"I can sense Naraku's youki. It's not too far ahead, but something doesn't feel right. It's like he's waiting for us."

"Guess there goes the element of surprise." Kagome sighed.

_Damn, what I wouldn't give for my bow and arrows right now!_

"Well, if Naraku wants a fight, he's gonna get one!" Kikyou clenched her fist in determination.

Sango halted the group in front of a large sliding door with a grotesque carving of a spider.

"This is it," Sango said calmly before reaching out and throwing the door open.

xxx

Sesshomaru and Miroku continued to run frantically towards the trail of miasma. Sesshomaru could feel Miroku's fury as he continuously clenched his cursed hand.

"I swear I will make Naraku pay this day! I will finally have revenge for my forefathers!"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the enraged man before replying, "Calm yourself, taijya. Our first priority is to ensure the safety of our comrades, then we will deal with the vile wretch who dared to challenge us."

"…You're right. It's just…I've been searching for so long. It feels like if I don't take this chance, it will never come again."

"I understand your impatience. You will have your revenge, and I will have mine."

_I will not let any harm come to Kagome! I've already lost one precious person, and I will be damned if I lose another! I will run to the deepest pits of hell to rescue her!_

At that moment, something in the sky caught his attention. He looked up to see a fully transformed Kirara with Koga on her back, quickly approaching them. Behind them, a hoard of youkai followed, growling and snarling at the cat and wolf.

Sesshomaru quickly drew Tokijin and let loose a blast of electrifying energy as Kirara and Koga ducked out of the way. The strike consumed the youkai, ripping apart their flesh and bones until there was nothing left but rotting remains.

Kirara landed, and Koga launched himself at Miroku, shaking violently.

"Koga! What happened? Where are the others?" Miroku patted the pup's back.

"T-they're still in the castle! You gotta save 'em!"

"We will." Sesshomaru said, flexing his claws. "Miroku."

"Right." The taijya wrapped his arm around Koga and jumped on Kirara. The two youkai took off at blinding speeds until they reached the dark and desolate castle of the sinister Naraku.

Sesshomaru starred up at the towering structure before calmly stepping forward. The large door in the center of the building swung open to reveal a deviously smiling Rin holding small, sharp needles between her fingers. She walked down the porch's steps until she stood before the hanyou.

"Greetings Sesshomaru, heir to the Western lands, son of the Inu no Taisho."

"It seems you have been well informed. Now, step aside."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass just yet. I can't have you interrupting my master's long awaited reunion."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Reunion?"

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know, because you were sealed to a tree for fifty years, hmm."

"Your point, girl?"

"You see, our master was in love with Kagome-sama. He's the one who broke you two apart. He's the one who killed her."

Sesshomaru's eyes clouded with red, and before he realized it, he was already slicing his claws at the young woman in front of him. Rin dodged smoothly, then held out her needles.

"Tch, dogs have no manners. I guess I'll just have to train you." She threw a couple of needles that hit Sesshomaru's pressure points on the back of his neck, precisely. The proud hanyou fell to one knee, as he attempted to pull out the two needles embedded in his flesh.

"What…What did you do?!" he growled.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku rushed forward, but a fierce glare from Sesshomaru stopped him.

"How nice of you to warn your friend. Wise choice, since my needles are coated with a poison that paralyzes the body for a short time. By my calculations, you won't be able to move for ten minutes, but then again, ten minutes can seem like an eternity when time is of the essence." She turned around and began to walk back towards the door. "Well, I've done my part. Oh and the taijya over there," she turned back to glance at Miroku. "I suggest staying with your friend, unless you want him to face a few unsavory opponents on his own. Tootles!" And with a flip of her long black hair, she was gone.

Sesshomaru continued to hold his shoulder as all feeling in his limbs began to numb. He growled as a force began to bubble inside, begging to be let loose. Sesshomaru wanted to keep it at bay, afraid of what would happen if he were to lose control, but at that moment, his rage overpowered his fear, and the force broke the final restraints that kept his control.

Sesshomaru's roar broke the silence of the night. The ground rumbled, and the castle shook with the deafening sound, as the demon that aroused the fear of thousands was awakened from its long slumber. His claws grew longer, his fangs grew sharper, and his eyes completely blurred with red.

"W-what's happening to him?" Koga asked, terrified, and shaking.

Miroku starred at the horrifying youkai that was once his friend. "That is no longer Sesshomaru. That is a youkai born of hate, rage, and lust for blood."

xxx

Sango slid the door open with a loud crash. He stood with his back to them, admiring the moon from the large window in front of him.

"Welcome." His voice was just as dark as Kagome remembered, but it's pitch was slightly higher, and almost softer. His hair was a lighter shade of black and a bit shorter than her world's Naraku. He wore a dark blue Kimono with the hideous image of a spider, the same trademark that still gave her nightmares. There was no doubt; he was Naraku.

Kagome clenched her fist, as Sango and Kikyou flanked her sides. Suddenly a chain flew out from the dark of the ceiling and wrapped around the three girls, binding them tight. Kohaku jumped down from the rafters, holding his weapon, the kusarigama.

"Isn't it a lovely night tonight?" the vile youkai asked sweetly.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Sango yelled at him as her face turned red with rage.

"Ah, Sango is it?" Naraku turned around, sporting the same fathomless red eyes, yet somehow bigger, and wider.

_Where have I seen that face?!_ _I know him, but who…_

"Aren't you the only survivor of Midoriko's line from that village?" He slowly walked toward them, keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"Go to _hell_!" Sango spat.

Naraku chuckled before bending down and cupping Kagome's chin in his hand. "It's been quite some time, my fair miko," he purred.

Then it hit her. She dared not believe it, but it was true.

She starred at him with wide eyes before whispering a single name. "…Hojo."

Other Author Note: Oooohhhh snap! Two cliffys?! What the hell is wrong with this author?! She's so cruel! But I bet you guys didn't see that one coming did ya?! If anyone's wondering about the weird colors in the "break out of Naraku's stupid jail" scene, it's kind of like each miko has a certain color that their spiritual powers are associated with (I'm not gonna lie, I got the idea from To Summon A Mate, except she uses symbols instead of a freakin rainbow). Sango is blue, Kikyou is red, Midoriko is white, and Kagome is pink, duh. If you guys have any other questions, just PM me!


	15. Chapter 15 Love on the Battlefield

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update everybody! Been really busy lately and all that junk, so here's a nice long chapter for all you anxiously waiting readers! I didn't have time to run this through my beta so please tell me if you don't like something! Enjoy chapter 15 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Love on the Battlefield

Kagome starred at the face of the man she had known since kindergarten. He had always been very sweet, if not a bit dense, and would sometimes give her random presents for no reason at all. Now, she didn't think she could see him the same way again. His hand felt rough and uncomfortable on her chin. Not at all like Hojo's soft hands that had continuously grabbed hers. She jerked away to avoid contact, and Naraku's lips formed a menacing smile.

"As defiant as ever, I see." He chuckled, and the dark sound made Kagome shiver. "How is it you are among the living, my dear?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped. For now, he didn't know she was a different Kagome, and that could play to their advantage.

"Leave her alone, Naraku!" Sango snarled at him, catching his attention. "Ah, Sango. Do you still hold a grudge for the death of your village?"

"Why you vile, wretched—"

"I thought so. Actually, I have recently come into possession of something you might be interested in." Naraku snapped his fingers, and a large figure with a giant sword strapped to his back stepped out of the shadows.

"No…Ban?!" Sango called to the figure, eyes wide with tears. Kagome starred at the large man whom she had once known as an enemy.

_Bankotsu?! Does that mean the rest of the Band of Seven is here too?!_ _And how does Sango know him?!_

"Sango?" Kikyou looked at her concerned.

"My…my brother…" she whispered.

_What?! Bankotsu is Sango's brother?! Though, after the shock of Hojo nothing should surprise me anymore._

"Hmm. That's right, this is your older brother I believe." Naraku/Hojo walked over to Bankotsu and studied him. "I wonder, what would you do if he were to suddenly attack you?" He looked back to Sango, eyes gleaming red.

"Don't you dare, Naraku!" Kagome yelled, leaning towards her friend to cover her. "I swear, if you lay a hand on my friends I'll purify you with my teeth if I have to!"

"Hmhm, feisty as ever, Kagome," he said while crossing his arms. "Kohaku, remove her but keep the other two restrained."

"As you wish, my lord." Kohaku wound another chain around Sango and Kikyou, then roughly grabbed Kagome and pulled her away. He pushed her towards Naraku, who easily caught her around the waist.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" Kagome cried, squirming in his touch.

"Hehe, how would you like to watch your friends be butchered by Sango's brother?"

Kagome starred at him horrified before crying loudly, "NO!"

Naraku only laughed harder and snapped his fingers. Bankotsu stood at attention, then drew his colossal sword Banryu.

"No, brother please!" Sango cried desperately. Kikyou huddled closer to Sango as Kagome could only watch helpless on the sidelines. Bankotsu raised his sword high above his head, ready to strike down the two women. Suddenly, an earsplitting roar filled the castle, causing the ground to shake and the walls to crack. Bankotsu faltered, stumbling back as the roar continued to thunder all around them. Kagome could feel the overpowering rage, and the overwhelming sadness that accompanied the deafening sound.

Something crashed into the far wall, and Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru, eyes blazing red, fangs barred, and claws extended. He crouched low to the floor, like a beast ready to pounce. All at once Kagome realized that Sesshomaru's youkai blood had taken over, and the terrifying monster within had been unleashed.

Sesshomaru snarled at them, then leaped towards her and Naraku, who easily deflected him with large tentacles that sprang from the floor. The beast slashed madly at the lumps of flesh, determined to unleash his furry upon the two. Back and forth Sesshomaru parried with Naraku as Kagome was caught in the middle of it. Naraku finally loosened his grip enough for Kagome to squirm away. She made a mad dash for her friends, but a tentacle grabbed her around the ankle and quickly pulled her up high above them. Sesshomaru continued to slash wildly, slashing the tentacle that held Kagome as well.

The girl plummeted toward the ground screaming. As she fell she cried out desperately, "SESSHOMARU!" Immediately, clawed hands were wrapping around her waist as she was pressed against a soft chest. They landed gently, and Kagome quickly looked up to find Sesshomaru squeezing his eyes together and panting hard. She reached up and cupped his face with her hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"You alright?" she asked earnestly. He stood there absorbing her with his eyes before crushing her to him and holding her tightly.

"Kagome," he breathed a sigh a relief, until he caught a whiff of her kidnapper. He slowly shifted her behind him before turning to face Naraku.

xxx

Sesshomaru was still shaken from his transformation, and the voice that brought him back. Kagome now stood behind him as he protectively covered her with his body. This Naraku the others spoke of seemed familiar, but Sesshomaru couldn't quite put his finger on why. Nevertheless, he had attempted to harm his friends, and that was enough to get him to the top of Sesshomaru's "To Kill" list.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and stepped forward, signaling to Kagome with his eyes to take cover with Miroku, who had run after him and was now dealing with Kikyou's and Sango's chains. Sometime ago, Rin and Kohaku had vanished, but Sesshomaru knew he needed to keep his focus on Naraku. Miroku and the others could handle any threat that came their way if need be.

"Ah, you are Sesshomaru, I believe. It's been some time. Fifty years if I'm not mistaken."

"What was your motive for harming my comrades?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Straight to the point, hmm? You don't remember me do you?"

"One would not remember an ant under one's boot."

"What an insolent dog you are." Tentacles came flying towards Sesshomaru from different directions, but the hanyou deflected and sliced them easily.

"I could say the same of you." Sesshomaru slashed, sending an energy wave towards his opponent that sliced off several appendages.

"Hehe, not bad Sesshomaru. I'll tell you my reasons, but your comrades hold no value to me. All I wanted was Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, but he kept silent. He gripped his sword tighter, ready to strike with another energy wave.

"You see, I'm the one who destroyed your relationship." Naraku's eyes narrowed darkly, and his mouth formed a smirk. "I'm the one who loved her and killed her."

With a ferocious roar, Sesshomaru launched himself at the laughing youkai, who brought up a rock hard spider leg to parry Sesshomaru's sword. The two stood there in stalemate, each waiting for the other to falter, until finally Naraku jumped away and landed a blow to Sesshomaru's chest. The hanyou covered the gash and skidded back, panting through gritted teeth.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome called out. "USE THE SORYUHA!" Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously, wondering what it was. "IT'S A SPECIAL ATTACK! YOUR SWORD KNOWS WHAT TO DO!"

Sesshomaru concentrated on his blade as it began to glow a deep blue. He knew he could trust Kagome's words.

"You're too late! Die you pathetic dog!" Naraku's tentacles rushed at him. Sesshomaru brought his blade back and swung.

"SORYUHA!" he shouted as a large blue dragon formed and collided with Naraku.

"WHAT!" Naraku screeched as his body was torn to shreds, leaving only his head and shoulders. He started flying away and shouted back, "This isn't over! I _will_ have Kagome!"

Miroku quickly ran forward, holding out his right hand before ripping off the prayer beads and shouting, "You are not getting away! KAZAANA!" The void in his hand opened up, and everything around them was pulled towards the hole.

A swarm of wasps quickly surrounded Naraku, and before Miroku's Kazaana could suck them in, Kagome tackled him to the ground, looping the prayer beads around his hand, while Naraku escaped.

"Why did you stop me Kagome?!" Miroku yelled at her, agitated.

"I couldn't let you suck in those insects! They're called Saimyosho, and they're very poisonous. If you had sucked them in you would have died," Kagome said solemnly.

Miroku stared at her for a moment before bowing his head in shame and saying, "I'm sorry Kagome. You saved my life, and I will be forever grateful."

"It's okay Miroku. I've dealt with those creepy-crawlies a lot, so I know how dangerous they can be."

"But now I've lost my only chance to kill Naraku!"

"I wouldn't be too sure. He vowed to come after Kagome again. We have not seen the last of him," Sesshomaru said, coming up behind them.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Wake up!" Sango cried desperately, patting his cheek as his head lay in her lap. Kikyou rushed forward and grabbed his wrist, then sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Sango, he's alright. He's just passed out a bit, that's all."

"Oh thank Kami!" She hugged his head closer and rocked him back and forth. Kikyou reached behind his neck and pulled out a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"This must have been what was controlling him. At least he isn't in Naraku's grasp anymore," Kikyou said quietly.

"We will take him with us until he awakens," Sesshomaru nodded towards Miroku, who then placed the big man on Kirara's back.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Sango said gratified. Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning back to Kagome.

He knelt on the ground and took her hand, examining her closely before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a case of the jitters… Eww, I can't believe he touched me!" she rubbed her arms and shook slightly.

Sesshomaru gently folded his arms around her and tangled his fingers in her hair. "I'm glad you're safe. I will not let him touch you again."

"You sure that's a promise you can keep?"

"…Yes"

"You hesitated. That means you're not sure. Don't worry, you're strong, and I have faith in you." She tilted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I know you'll always come to rescue me when I'm in danger," she flashed that big smile of hers, and Sesshomaru thought that she had the most gorgeous set of lips he had ever seen.

"Hnn."

xxx

"If you two are done being sappy, can we get outta here?! This place gives me the creeps!" Koga stood with the rest of their party, intently watching the couple. Kagome blushed a bit, and Sesshomaru quickly removed her from his arms.

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru declared, already heading for the door, as the others followed behind him.

Kikyou came up to Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thought you two were getting a little cozy for a minute," Kikyou nonchalantly said, eyes ahead.

"No…b-but…ah…" Kagome stuttered, blushing bright red. Kikyou chuckled and held a finger to her lips, winking at her before catching up with the rest of their group and leaving Kagome dumbfounded. Giving up, Kagome bit her lip and rolled her eyes, knowing she was headed for disaster if her heart kept up that steady drumbeat that seemed to start whenever she was near Sesshomaru.

xxx

"Master, we lost the shard that was in Bankotsu's neck," Rin bowed, awaiting the scolding she was sure to get.

"Hehe, no that's alright. Let the fools think I have relinquished control of one of my pawns. I always have a back-up plan ready, just in case." An evil smirk formed on the youkai's lips as a spider crawled deep in the flesh of his latest victim.

Other Author's Note: I'm just giving you guys all kinds of cliffys! Mirrored Episode 2 is out! Just look it up on youtube under Mirrored Episode 2 In My World...


	16. Chapter 16 Attention Grabber

Author's Note: Yet again, sorry for the late update! Enjoy chapter 16 and please review! Let's see if Mirrored can get 100 reviews by chapter 20!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Attention Grabber

"Hey, is it just me or is lately…um…Sesshomaru being more…protective with me…or something?"

Kikyou and Sango exchanged glances as the three soaked in a natural spring a little ways away from their camp.

"Hehe, why would you think that?" Sango furrowed her eyebrows and gave her an odd smile.

"Well, it's like he's always there when I get clumsy and fall, or when he smells a youkai he immediately stands in front of me, and…well, you know." Kagome blushed and cast her eyes down.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Kikyou spoke up and gave her a serious look. "It might just be me, but you seem to be the focus of his attention, and he takes any opportunity he gets to be the focus of yours, too."

"R-really? I don't think…he's not…does he really get my attention?"

Kikyou and Sango exchanged another look before both replied, "Yes."

Kagome blushed even brighter and sunk down deeper into the water, avoiding the other two's eyes.

"You too, Sango." Kikyou turned back to the older woman.

"Huh?" Sango looked shocked, but a flush was slowly creeping on her face.

"You definitely have the hots for Miroku!" Kikyou grinned naughtily.

"I-I do not!" Sango blushed furiously, and Kagome started laughing.

"Haha! Yes you do! And I'm certain he likes you too!" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"How would you know that?" Sango fisted her hands in a look of defiance.

"Because you like each other in my world too! It's destiny!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic fashion.

"B-but…I…Ugh!" Sango covered her face with her hands, and both Kagome and Kikyou continued laughing. "Well what about you Kikyou! There's got to be someone you're attracted to!" Sango said, pushing the conversation away from her.

"Not a chance! I guess I'm the only female around here with some sense!" Kikyou responded haughtily.

"Oh please! You're totally gonna fall for Inuyasha! I bet you've got a crush on him now, don't you?!"

"W-what?!" Kikyou gasped, but that all familiar blush started creeping up her neck, too.

"Oh ho! Guess I was right! Destiny prevails again!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air again.

"That is totally besides the point. There is no way I would fall for an annoying demon like him!" Kikyou threw her nose in the air and turned away. "He's rude, he's arrogant, he's—"

"Hot?" Kagome grinned mischievously at the flustered Kikyou. "Yeah, he's all those things, but he's also compassionate, loyal, and a wonderful friend. Once upon a time…I loved him, too." Kagome's eyes took on a faraway look, and a small tear escaped down her cheek, before she quickly swiped it away.

Kikyou and Sango exchanged a worried glance before the two placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou said sadly.

"No, it's fine," Kagome looked up at the sky and breathed in a sigh. "It's in the past now, but that doesn't mean I'll stop being his friend. More importantly, I hope he's not too worried about my disappearance. I need to find a way to tell him that I'm alright."

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure we will figure something out," Sango nodded.

"Yeah, when we get back to Sota's village, I'll go home immediately and see if I can figure out more about that mirror," Kikyou smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks you two. I really appreciate the support," Kagome returned the smile.

"Though I wonder if Sesshomaru will allow you to leave," Sango pondered.

"Oh please don't say things like that! If that was a joke, it wasn't funny at all!"

xxx

(Back in Kagome's World Part 2!)

"I'm getting really worried Inuyasha. It has been a week and Kagome is still not back yet," Sango looked up at the hanyou worriedly.

Miroku sipped his tea and sighed. "Though I believe women should be given time to…organize their thoughts, I too am getting worried. Kagome's duty and loyalty always triumph over her feelings, and this is the longest she has been gone in a while."

Inuyasha continued to pace in the tiny hut then grumbled, "Yeah, yeah I hear ya! I'll drag he back by her hair if I haveta!"

_Why the hell is she taking this long! It's not like this was the first time she's seen me and Kikyou together! Damn it you stupid woman!_

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, ears flattening. _What if she hates me? Would she really give this up… give us up…because of me? _He gritted his teeth and shook his head, then bounded out the door without another word to his friends and headed for the well. Whatever was happening with Kagome, he was sure they could work it out.

Inuyasha vaulted over the well as the familiar power tug sent him 500 years into the future. The minute he landed, he knew something was wrong.

_Where…where's Kagome's sent? She's here right? She's gotta be here!_

Faster than the human eye could detect, he was out the well and in the house panting hard as he frantically searched Kagome's room for any trace she had been there in the last few days. The door suddenly opened, and Mrs. Higurashi stepped in with a pile of folded clothes in her arms. Her eyes widened in brief surprise, before she gently smiled at the hanyou.

"Why, hello Inuyasha." She glanced around behind her before asking, "Is Kagome with you?"

"You mean…she's not here?!" Inuyasha asked frantically.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows furrowed in concern and she replied, "I haven't seen her since the last time the two of you stayed for dinner. Is she alright?"

"Um…I'm sure she's fine," Inuyasha looked everywhere but at her.

"Inuyasha, tell me truthfully. Do you know where my daughter is?"

His ears drooped and he dropped his head. "No."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped the clothes and put one hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry, I'll find her! I swear to you I _will_ find Kagome, and I'll bring her back safe!" Inuyasha rushed out in a flurry of red as Mrs. Higurashi crumpled to the floor and cried into her hands.

xxx

Sesshomaru sighed in contentment as he settled against a large tree, watching Rin run around Jakken with half closed lids. He slipped a hand in his haori and took out the mirror that Kagura had given him, pondering what to do with it.

_I know that woman cannot be trusted, but what is so important about this mirror?_

Rin appeared in front of him with big brown eyes fixed on the mirror in his hand.

"That's very pretty Sesshomaru-sama! May…May Rin see?" she asked shyly.

He handed the object to the young girl, who immediately ran over to show Jakken.

"Look Jakken-sama! Isn't it pretty?!" Rin skipped around him excitedly.

"It's just a mirror," he grumbled. "Hey! Be careful or you'll break it!"

"Sorry," Rin mumbled, picking up the small object from the grass. She starred into it, admiring her reflection, until her eyes became wide with wonder. Suddenly, her face showed a look of shock and horror, before tears began rolling down her cheeks and sobs escaped her throat.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and beckoned the girl forward. He placed a reassuring hand on her head then took the mirror from her. He glanced at it to see what had made the girl so upset and found the disappearing image of an older Rin holding daggers and grinning wickedly as an image of himself knelt clutching his shoulder. The image suddenly changed, and Sesshomaru got a better view of himself in the mirror. It was like he was looking at a mixture of him and Inuyasha combined. Then his alter ego bent over and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's wench!

Sesshomaru deftly dropped the mirror as it rolled on the ground. He starred after it with a look of shock, then turned to Rin who was watching him with wide eyes. "Never tell anyone of what you saw in that mirror," he said sternly. She nodded her head silently, then buried her face in his sleeve.

_There is definitely something wrong with that mirror! I would never be so intimate with Inuyasha's wench, much less a human! No, what I should be wondering is why I looked like a hanyou! _

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared towards the sky. He would track Kagura down and find out what was going on. There were too many questions involving that mirror, and one way or another, Sesshomaru was determined to find out.

Other Author Note: Still working on that amv/trailer! I personally think it looks awesome so far...but that just might be me. -_-'


	17. Chapter 17 Love's Sweet Sorrow

Author's Note: Okay, here's the chapter that Sesshy's been waiting for! I was originally planning to start on the "Where the hell is Shippo?!" chapter today, but as usual, Sessh grabbed the reins and took over the story. He told me there was something he had to do before we started the next arc, so please be patient with me! As always, thanks for all your reviews, and enjoy chapter 17! WARNING: LOTS OF SUGAR!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Love's Sweet Sorrow

(Back in the Mirrored World!)

"Do you have to leave? You can travel with us! We really don't mind, Ban!" Sango pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry sister, but I need to become stronger if I am to defeat Naraku! I will go train with Totosai-san in the mountains. If anyone can sharpen my skills, it is him."

"But you don't know if he will train you or not! What if—"

Bankotsu held up a hand, but his eyes softened. "I will return, Sango. I promise you that," he said gently, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug.

_That is the sweetest thing! Bankotsu makes such a great big brother! I hope nothing happens to him like Kohaku._

The group had returned to Sota's village and were now saying a bittersweet farewell to Sango's brother. The ordeal with Naraku had exhausted the party, and after Bankotsu's mind control incident, Sango was on edge to leave her brother alone. Kagome couldn't blame her though. If it had been Sota, she would have acted the same, too.

Sango sighed, then nodded. She knew all too well the desire to become stronger, and Bankotsu needed the training of the old demon that was once closely connected to Midoriko.

"Sesshomaru," Bankotsu called, catching the silent hanyou's attention.

"Take care of my sister while I'm gone. The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield to face Naraku!"

The hanyou nodded in acknowledgement before trudging back to Sota's hut.

"Don't worry Bankotsu! We all have Sango's back!" Kagome clenched her fist, earning a smile from the big man.

"Thank you. I will be on my way. Farewell, sister," he said giving Sango one last hug. Bankotsu then headed down the dirt path, not once looking back. Sango watched him until he was out of sight, before heading towards the woods.

"I believe I will go comfort her. Being alone will only make her feel worse," Miroku declared solemnly. In times like this, the man showed his true caring nature, and Kagome felt another pang of homesickness.

"Well, if anyone can comfort Sango, it's Miroku," Kikyou said quietly, as the taijya disappeared in the trees.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Kikyou glanced at her with a strange light in her eyes. "I think Koga and I will take a bath!" she declared picking up the pup.

"What?! I don't need a—"

"Oh yes you do! Let's go Koga-kun!" She walked off in the direction of the nearest spring, sending a quick wink to Kagome. Realization suddenly dawned on her, and her cheeks started to redden.

"How did that girl get to be so sly?!" Kagome huffed, glaring in the direction the girl went.

"You are alone?" Sesshomaru's sudden presence startled her, and she whipped around coming face to face with the hanyou, causing her heart rate to dramatically increase.

"Uh, yeah. Everyone kinda went off to do their own thing," she said nervously.

Sesshomaru nodded, taking a quick look around before asking, "Walk with me?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she silently nodded, knowing she would probably stutter stupidly if she opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru kept a slow pace, and the two walked on in silence before arriving at Goshinboku. Sesshomaru gestured for her to sit on the roots before silently kneeling in front of her.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I am thoroughly checking to make sure you are unharmed," he said sniffing her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Seriously, I'm okay!" Kagome waved her hands in front of him frantically.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before meeting her eyes and declaring, "He touched you."

Kagome quietly gasped. Sesshomaru's expression was a mixture of anger and hurt, and his golden eyes glowed with warmth and concern. Kagome had never seen him make a face like that, and she suddenly yearned to see more of his hidden expressions.

His hand slowly came up and cupped her cheek softly, as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. She was falling in love with this man, and no matter how hard Kagome tried, she couldn't stop herself from wanting his love, too.

Before she knew it, she was whispering to herself, "You and Inuyasha are so much alike."

His eyes suddenly hardened, and his expression became cold again as her replied, "I am not my brother."

_Stupid! Stupid! Why the hell did you say that! _

"I didn't mean—"

Sesshomaru's lips firmly came down and claimed hers in a quick gentle kiss, before he pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "I will not be mistaken for someone I am not."

Kagome gasped. She had accidentally done the same thing Inuyasha had done to her for the past two years.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. "You're not Inuyasha…and I'm not Kikyou."

Sesshomaru cocked his head in confusion. "Why would you mention Kikyou?"

Kagome gave a bitter laugh, before replying, "Because Inuyasha has seen me as Kikyou for the past two years. Everyone says I'm her reincarnation, but I don't believe it. I'm me, and nobody else!" she gritted her teeth as tears from all the hurt of the past came rushing back. She slowly met his eyes and asked, "Do you see me as your Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You may not have her memories, but you are still Kagome," he said solemnly.

"So you see me as her?!" she shouted, the tears falling faster.

Sesshomaru shook his head silently. "I never said that," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Remember when I told you that I believe love is rare, and that receiving it twice is an even greater gift?"

Kagome silently nodded and starred at him in wonder.

"I would be honored if you would receive my love. I want to be a man worthy of your affections."

Kagome was dumbfounded. Sure she had been asked out a couple of times, and Koga had the habit of telling her she was his woman, but those weren't declarations of love and affection. Sesshomaru's eyes held absolute sincerity, and Kagome's heart was on overdrive from how shocked she was.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile, then said, "You don't have to give me an answer now. Take your time and think about it." He gracefully stood up and offered her his hand. She blushed, then took his hand, while finding the ground fascinating.

"Come," he said softly, as the warm expression was slowly replaced by the cold mask he always wore.

Kagome followed behind him, intently staring at his back. She wanted to engrave his features into her mind. This beautiful man loved her, and she knew that any girl would be lucky to be loved by him. The problem was, could she truly forget about Inuyasha? And what about her world? Would she have to choose between this world and her own in the end? If she couldn't go home, would she be happy here? Could she really love Sesshomaru?

Other Author's Note: Well, at least I didn't give you a cliffy this time, just a bunch of nerve-wracking questions! Oops. Anyway, episode three for Mirrored is out on youtube, and as promised, I have finished my amv/trailer thing for Mirrored! That thing took me FOREVER, so please go watch it! You can find it under Mirrored (SessKag fanfic) or go to the link on my profile!


	18. Chapter 18 Tricksters Afoot

Author's Note: Sorry about the few updates lately. I've had a lot going on, and I'm sorry to say I will not be updating at all next week due to some activities I have going on, so this will be the last chapter of the month. Here is a prequel of what to expect next month! Enjoy chapter 18 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Tricksters Afoot

"Well, I'm going home for a couple of days. I'll see you guys soon!" Kikyou hoisted her backpack and bow on her shoulder and walked towards the door to the hut.

"I'll walk with you," Kagome skipped after her, grabbing her newly acquired bow and leaving the others to finish their breakfast. Sesshomaru started to get to his feet, but Miroku placed a steadying hand on his arm, discouraging the hanyou from following.

After the two girls had put some distance between themselves and the hut, Kikyou sent a sly smile towards Kagome before asking, "So how did your 'walk' last night go?"

"Hehe…well, you know…"

"No, in fact I don't know. That's why I am asking," Kikyou raised a brow at the furiously blushing girl.

Kagome gave in and sighed. "Where do I start…He checked me for injuries first and somehow we got to talking about mistaken identities, and then he kissed me and then he…then he…told me he loved me!" Kagome covered her face with her hands, feeling even worse than she had last night.

"Well, do you love him too?"

"…What?"

"Do you love him too? It's a simple enough question isn't it?"

"How is that a simple question?!"

"Well, it is either yes or no. You can't have an in-between when it comes to love right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Then you either love him or you don't. Simple."

"Urgh! I don't know! I mean, I loved Inuyasha! Am I just supposed to forget him?!"

"I never said you had to forget someone."

"But I can't love two people!"

"Yes you can. Love takes many forms, and sometimes people can share space in our hearts. The trick is to find out who holds the biggest portion of it."

"So…you're saying I can love them both? That kind of makes me sound like I'm a cheater."

"How can you be cheating if you aren't dating either one? Your Inuyasha hasn't promised anything to you, and you haven't promised anything to Sesshomaru. Your heart is free to love whomever you choose, but one day you will have to make a decision if you ever want to be happy."

"…Where did you come up with all this?"

"Hmm, woman's instinct?"

"Haha, if you say so!"

The two women continued talking as they neared the well, but a familiar spark caught their attention, and the two whirled back to back each with an arrow drawn. Leaves rustled, and a pair of bright green eyes flashed in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Kagome shouted in the direction of the sound.

"Show yourself, youkai!" Kikyou followed suit.

A large man swooped down in front of the girls as three more surrounded them from behind.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man in front spoke with a boyish voice, but his height and stature were that of a grown man. He wore a stunning blue haori under polished armor, and his dark red hair was tied up in a high pony-tail that fell to his shoulders. Five bushy tails swayed behind him, and bright green eyes glinted with mischief.

_Shippo! Oh, he looks so cute all grown up! But what does he want with us? I don't know what he's like in this world!_

Shippo stepped forward and started sniffing the girls before saying, "I've heard of a priestess who can sense the sacred jewel shards. If I'm not mistaken, one of you girls has that power!"

Kikyou pointed her arrow at Shippo and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Take another step and I'll purify you to dust!"

"Whoa!" Shippo held his hands up and said, "We don't mean any harm, ladies. Come with us willingly, and I promise we will treat you kindly." He flashed his fangs in a charming smile.

"What do you want with us?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Shippo took another step closer as the three kitsune behind them closed in on them.

"I said stay back!" Kikyou fired her arrow straight at Shippo, but the kitsune surrounded himself with green fire and easily incinerated it.

Shippo shook his head and sighed. "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, but brute force it is, then." He signaled to the other three kitsune, who wrestled Kikyou's bow away from her. One of them lifted her over his shoulder, as she kicked and screamed at him. Kagome started to aim for the kitsune holding Kikyou, until Shippo lunged toward her, twisting her hand hard and causing her to drop her bow. He yanked her towards him as she let out a sharp cry. Shippo hauled her over his shoulder before bounding into the trees, the others close on his heels.

xxx

Sesshomaru heard Kikyou scream a split second before he heard Kagome's cry. He rushed toward the sound until he found himself near the well. Sesshomaru could smell the youkai and knew they were quite a ways off. His first instinct was to track them down immediately, but Sesshomaru knew that kitsune always traveled in packs, and it was doubtful he could face four grown ones on his own. He waited for Sango, Miroku, and Koga, who soon arrived on Kirara's back.

"What's happened?" Sango leaped off the cat and ran towards Sesshomaru, her sword already drawn.

"Where's Kikyou and Kagome?!" Koga followed closely behind Sango.

"Kitsune have captured them. I cannot face these youkai alone."

"Kitsune? Are they not known for their tricks on humans? Why would they capture the girls?" Miroku appeared behind Sango, looking confused.

"That is what I wish to find out. Kitsune live in clans, and the nearest one in this territory is the clan of Ukitake."

"Ukitake?" Sango sheathed her blade and crossed her arms.

"She is the clan's elder. Her grandson is the prince of the tribe, and I smell his scent here. I am not sure if he acted with the clan's orders or on his own accord."

"I see. Are kitsune generally receptive of guests?" Miroku asked a bit nervously.

"If they do not feel threatened," Sesshomaru replied before facing the direction the kitsune had come from.

Sesshomaru waited for Miroku and Sango to climb on Kirara, then sprinted off towards the mountains.

_That kitsune better keep his hands away from Kagome! If what I've heard of the young prince is true, then we must get there as quickly as possible. I promised to myself I would never let anyone harm someone precious to me again!_


	19. Chapter 19 Spare the Rod Spoil the Child

Author's Note: Yay! I'm back from the land of the dead! Oh my wowsers it's already chapter 19 and I have 91 reviews! Thanks all yalls for reviewing! It makes MB happy! *v* If you're wondering why something looks different, it's because I changed cover art! Yet again, it belongs to me, myself, and I, so it's kinda like a special treat for failing to update in two weeks. Enjoy ch. 19 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child

"What the hell! They bring us here, tie us up, then dump us in this cave without any explanation?! Where did that stupid fox go?!" Kikyou grumbled furiously, while Kagome stayed silent and pondered their situation.

_Has Shippo changed? That cute little fox pup that I practically raised turned into this?! Oh where did I go wrong?! Then again, he's not my Shippo._

"Hey, Kagome are you listening? One of us needs to escape and get the others. They only need one of us right?"

"Well, Shippo did say something about one of us being able to sense the sacred jewel, so he's probably after only one of us."

"Exactly. They don't know which of us has it, and chances are they'll kill whichever the one that isn't useful." Kikyou shifted toward me a bit while keeping an eye on the entrance to the cave. "I have a pocketknife in my skirt. If you can get it, cut your bonds and make a break for it."

"But what about you?"

"As long as I'm useful I'm safe."

"Well, I can't just leave you!"

"Don't think of it like that. One of us might die if we both stay here."

"…Alright, but please be careful."

"Heh, I should be the one telling you that."

Kagome reached for the knife and furiously worked at the ropes on her hands and ankles. She shot one last worried glance at Kikyou before cautiously peering out the entrance to the cave and making a dash for it.

She nearly reached the slope of the mountain path, but a clawed hand grabbed her arm and whirled her around until she was face to face with the prince of the kitsune.

"Going somewhere little girl?" Shippo grinned mischievously, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Let me go Shippo," Kagome said icily.

"Hmm? What's this? You're telling _me_ to do something? I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, sweetheart." He brought his hand up to cup her chin before whispering, "Well, you're not all that bad to look at. If you act nice, I might let you be the first woman in my harem." His face inched even closer, but Kagome's patience had snapped with that comment.

SLAP! The sound echoed throughout the clearing. Kagome glared down at the fallen Kitsune, who was starring at her with a shocked expression and a bright red cheek.

"Shippo, you idiot, I thought I taught you better than this?! How could you treat a woman this way! Why I have half a mind to never let you ride on my shoulder again! And you can forget about getting any candy for the rest of your life! Ugh, you've made me furious!"

Kagome continued to lecture loudly at the shaking Shippo, who had the appearance of a scolded puppy, complete with drooping ears and his tails tucked between his legs.

"My, my, it seems my grandson has finally been conquered by a woman. I must commend you my dear." A rich eloquent voice spoke behind her and Kagome whirled around to find a beautiful Kitsune wearing white silken robes with a pattern of fall leaves and a matching fan held in front of her face. She had dark red hair tied loosely in a bun cascading down her back, and dark green eyes that held the wisdom of age. Long lashes fluttered over high cheek bones, and painted lips puckered at the awe-struck Kagome.

"Damn hag just had to show up now!" Shippo muttered under his breathe, and the woman's eyes immediately shot daggers at the poor fox.

"Hmph! It has come to my attention that you _disobeyed _my orders, pup! I told you to invite the priestess here, not tie her up and kidnap her! And why the hell did you bring two girls?! Honestly, you can't do anything right, Shippo!"

"Well the important thing is I brought her here, _grandmother_! What does it matter how I got the job done?!"

"Hohoho, what insolence is this?! You dare speak to this Ukitake in such a manner! I am your leader and your elder! You will hold your tongue, pup! Or perhaps you need a reminder of your place?" She gave him a dangerous smile that held only retribution.

Shippo flinched, but bowed his head in acknowledgement and muttered a begrudged, "My apologies, Ukitake-sama."

"That's better." She gave Shippo a cursory glance before strolling towards Kagome and scrutinizing. Something flickered in the woman's eyes, but all she asked was, "You are a priestess, are you not?"

"…Yes mam."

The lady nodded and gave her a sweet smile. "You were brought here with a companion, if I am not mistaken. I promise that no harm will come to the girl and if you do as we ask, you will have your freedom. I am aware that you can sense sacred jewel shards, and I'm afraid we are in desperate need of that power."

Kagome pondered the Kitsune's offer before asking, "Why do you want to find the jewel shards?"

"The shards themselves hold no appeal to me, though my grandson uses two for his own benefits. I am only after certain shards."

"And that would be?"

"They are shards carried by the sons of the Thunder tribe. Their leader has declared war on our clan, and the shards enhance their power of thunder. I'm afraid they have acquired more since the last time we faced them in battle." She bowed her head and slowly closed her eyes. "My son, Shippo's father, was killed by the brother's who hold those shards. I need you to find where the brother's hide them shards, so that we may have vengeance and protect the land of the Kitsune!"

Without waiting for an answer, the lady named Ukitake turned back towards the caves. "I will fetch your companion myself. While I am doing so, think over my proposal, then we will talk privately in my chambers."

Kagome watched her leave and thought about the woman's words. It was obvious she would accept, given the circumstances, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that same pity she felt the first time she met Shippo. Yet again, his father was taken away from him. She turned to the fox, who was starring at the ground with a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I said some things I didn't mean."

He gave her a cursory glance but continued to focus on the ground.

"It's just that you remind me of someone who's very dear to me… Someone I really miss right now."

Shippo brought his eyes to hers and a bright blush slowly crept into his cheeks. "No, I was at fault for treating you like that. You have my apologies…umm…what's your name?"

Kagome blinked at the still blushing Kitsune before a big smile lit her face, and she replied, "I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

Other Author's Note: Here's a fun fact, Ukitake is not a real name! I totally made it up, so if you try searching for it on Google you won't find it! I originally was going to name her Untake (pronounced eu-n-t-ah-k-ei) but I was afraid everyone would pronounce it as untake, and then there would be a lot of confusion. -_-


	20. Chapter 20 Wool Over the Eyes

Author's Note: Yay! I got 100 reviews! (well, actually just 99 but details aren't important!) I now have a grand total of 90 followers and 54 favorites! Thanks all you guys and gals for the support and those of you who take time to review, too! Looking forward to another 20 chapters+! Now without further adieu, enjoy chapter 20! TvT

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Wool Over the Eyes

"Grrr! How much longer!" Koga grumbled on the back of Kirara as the party made their way up the mountain path. "Why can't we just fly there!"

"Because Koga, we would never find our camp if we took to the skies. Kitsune are masters in the art of deception and illusions, and I'm sure they have a barrier set up that hides them from any who come from the sky," Miroku explained calmly, stopping to catch his breath. He looked at the ever-winding path ahead and sighed heavily.

"Stop complaining pup," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder, his companions lagging behind him.

"Yeah, well—"

"Please, I'm too tired to deal with you guys arguing," Sango interrupted Koga, gripping her side and panting from the exertion.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have our peacemaker Kagome here!" Miroku sighed in longing.

"Shut it, taijya!" Sango sent him a warning glare, and the man held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, stupid perv! We've been walking for hours but it doesn't look like we're any closer!" Koga grumbled again.

"Yes, it sure does seem that way, Koga."

"Didn't you say that Kitsune are good at tricking people?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then couldn't they have set up an illusion that makes us walk in circles or something?"

The company came to a complete stop, and none of them said a word as the reality of their situation set in.

"DAMN!" Sesshomaru roared as his youki spilled out and pushed against the illusions barrier. The landscape around them rippled, and the group found themselves walking in the opposite direction of their intended path.

"Well, it seems we have once again underestimated our opponents." Miroku crossed his arms.

"I am to blame for this. I had forgotten that we were dealing with _the_ Ukitake of the Kitsune. She is one of the few who could rival my father in power."

Miroku whistled low, "That is quite something! Then we should be extra careful from this moment forward."

Sesshomaru looked up at the top of the mountain and clenched his fist in determination.

_Hang on just a bit longer, Kagome. We are on our way!_

"Now if you two would join me in my quarters, we will settle negotiations!" Ukitake smiled brightly at the girls, then turned a patronizing eye on Shippo. "You will accompany us, Shippo. I believe you could use a lesson or two in diplomacy," she raised her nose in the air, and gracefully whirled around in a flurry of silks.

Shippo grumbled a bit, but held back his intended retort when he looked over at Kagome. A blush rose to his cheeks as he quickly looked down and motioned for the girls to precede him.

_Oh, he is sooo cute when he blushes! My Shippo has become such a beautiful man! What girl wouldn't find him attractive?! _

A sharp jab in the side quickly shook Kagome from her musing, and she looked up to find Kikyou giving her a critical eye. She shrugged and gave the girl an apologetic smile before following Ukitake to a large cave carved into the side of a mountain. With a flick of the woman's wrist, the cave was alight with white fire, giving the place an eerie glow. A small castle stood before them, and an emblem of a white nine-tailed Kitsune surrounded by fall leaves hung over the large double doors.

"That is the emblem of our tribe. Grandmother added the leaves as her personal touch, cause she's clan leader and all," Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome whispered back.

Ukitake led them inside the elaborate mansion, where tapestries of various Kitsune lined the walls. Kagome and Kikyou gawked as they were led down a long corridor to a set of glass doors with Ukitake's emblem painted in the middle. If possible, the lady's room was even more extravagant than the rest of the mansion. Silk curtains were hung around a throne of cushions, and leaves littered the ground. Kagome could smell strong incense burning, and a fine layer of smoke hovered in the large room.

"Grandmother spares no expense when it comes to her comfort," Shippo whispered and rolled his eyes.

"Hehe…I see," Kagome whispered nervously.

Ukitake strolled over to her throne of cushions and motioned for the two of them to sit on the floor. Shippo crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the door, keeping and ear out for anyone curious enough to eavesdrop.

"Oh, formal introductions are sooo boring, but what must be done, must be done!" Ukitake sighed in exaggerated exasperation and lazily fanned herself with a hand as she sprawled out one her throne. "I am Lady Ukitake, a nine-tails and leader of the Kitsune of the western lands. I am also the one with the highest ranking of all the tribes, blah-blah-blah. You have already met my unreliable grandson, that idiot over there called Shippo. He is a Kitsune with five tails and the one who will inherit my position as the tribe's head…maybe…"

"What do you mean maybe you old hag?! I'm gonna take over this tribe and rule it ten times better than you ever did!"

"Hoho, what a snobby brat I raised! But enough of _you_, I want to hear from the lovely ladies in front of me, especially you my dear," she said, motioning towards Kagome with a smile.

"Me…Why?!"

"As a Kitsune who has acquired nine tails, I am more spiritually aware than other members of my tribe. I can sense a different aura around you than I can of people in this world." She gave Kagome a sly look that only a fox could give.

"What?" Shippo piped up, turning his full attention to the girls in front of him.

_Should I tell her? Well, she'll probably figure it out eventually anyway. Something tells me she's very good at persuasion. _

"…You're right. I'm not from this world, but a kind of…alternate universe…or something like that…" Kagome scratched her head awkwardly.

Ukitake blinked, then scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Meaning?"

"Everyone in this world has a different role in my world. I guess…the best example would be Shippo! Yeah, in my world he's a little kid who follows us around on adventures, likes candy, and rides on my shoulder!"

Ukitake blinked again, then her mouth twisted strangely and her eyes widened considerably. Suddenly, she started howling in a fit of laughter, holding her stomach with one hand and slapping the cushions with the other.

"HAHAHAHA! HOW DISGUSTINGLY CUTE!"

"Wait…you believe me?"

"Ohhh, how could I not love that possibility! Is he just as cowardly as this one?"

"Well…probably more so," Kagome bit a finger awkwardly. She glanced over at Shippo whose face was strangely blank, but his shaking fists betrayed his anger.

Ukitake sent a sly look over at Shippo and said, "Well, _little_ Shippo, try not to wet the bed tonight, ok?"

"GRANDMOTHER!" Shippo roared, clenching his fists and bearing his fangs. He sent a seething glare to Kagome, his face turning bright red, either from embarrassment or anger; Kagome couldn't really tell. The young Kitsune stormed out of the room, slamming the doors with a resounding thud that left the place silent, save for Ukitake's soft chuckling.

"Poor Shippo," Kagome mumbled quietly.

"Oh, don't worry about that temperamental boy. He's put up with my harassment since he was born, so he _should_ be used to it by now. He just can't stand that I have another piece of blackmail over him, _and_ that someone he has started to like saw him made a fool of."

"Someone he likes? What do you mean?"

"Hmm, I wonder…Oh! I haven't heard what you have to say, little miss over there! You also have a strange aura about you, too."

Kikyou blinked in surprise, then tucked her knees under her and bowed, "I am called Kikyou Higurashi, your ladyship. I am from a time 500 years into the future."

"What a polite young thing! And another interesting story, to boot! I must say, you two are quite the wonder of women!" Ukitake chuckled in merriment, then suddenly sat up, fully alert.

"Tch! And I was having such a fun time too! What a spoil-sport of a dog!"

Kikyou and Kagome exchanged a curious glance before Shippo burst through the door and shouted, "The barrier's been breached!"

Ukitake sighed heavily and rose gracefully, "Yes, yes I am well aware of that! Tell the tribe not to worry. The only business they have is with you and me." She turned towards the girls with a bored expression. "It seems your friends have come for you. Shippo, escort them here immediately before that dog tears up the mountain!"

"Y-yes mam!" Shippo hurriedly scrambled out the door just as a loud roar shook the mountain side, declaring the arrival of Sesshomaru in the Kitsune's camp.

Other Author Note: One of my reviewers was kind enough to tell me that Ukitake is a real name and is used for a famous anime character (that I really should have known about, since he's one of my favorites on the anime)! Gotta admit, that blew my mind in a cool way!


	21. Chapter 21 Foxy Flirt

Author's Note: Ok, this has got to be my favorite chapter, so far! XD Since I've started back to college, I won't be able to release daily, but I will aim for at least 2 to 3 times a week with mirrored and hopefully once a week with WYLTBM (this title is seriously too long!) Nothing else to report, so enjoy chapter 21 (^v^ I made it!) and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Foxy Flirt

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru's roar cut through the mountain like thunder as Kitsune scrambled to intercept the group closing in on their home. "Move!" he commanded as his feet shot forward, ready to slash anyone who got in his way.

A lone Kitsune stepped forward, and Sesshomaru instantly recognized his smell. With a vicious snarl, the hanyou lunged towards Shippo, claws extended to deliver a deadly slice. The boy smirked and launched a large fireball straight towards Sesshomaru, barely missing his ear by only a few inches as he dodged. Sesshomaru stopped and leveled a glare at the chuckling Kitsune.

"Seems your bark is worse than your bite, mutt." Shippo crossed his arms and studied the hanyou, keenly.

"You haven't seen my _bite_ yet foolish fox." Sesshomaru flexed his claws for effect.

"Haha, relax would ya? Your women are fine…for now; if you cooperate that is."

"Get to the point."

"Geez, what a kill-joy. Our leader wishes to speak to you privately, so follow me. Oh, and try not to attack anybody on the way. The old hag wants negotiations to go smoothly, and I don't want any more work than I've got, ok?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent, then turned to find his companions slowly making their way up to the top of the slope.

Miroku bend over panting, then glanced up at Sesshomaru and shouted, "D-don't…ha…ha…worry a-about…ha…ha…us! We'll be…ha…ha… r-right…ha…ha…behind you!"

Sesshomaru nodded then turned back to the Kitsune, who was scratching his ear in boredom. "Proceed."

The Kitsune led him to the large cave that held the leader's mansion, but Sesshomaru was too busy sniffing for Kagome to admire the magnificent structure. He pushed past the Kitsune and headed in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted as he was left behind. "Damn dog," he muttered to himself and followed after Sesshomaru, praying there wouldn't be a commotion in the near future.

Sesshomaru didn't stop until he was in front of Kagome, and she was safely secure in his arms.

xxx

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome squeaked when she realized she was pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, and his muscles tensed as though he was ready to spring from the room any moment. She started rubbing slow, comforting circles into his arm until she could feel him relax against her. She beamed a reassuring smile, then patted his arm softly. Sesshomaru reluctantly let her go, but kept a hand pressed lightly on the small of her back.

Meanwhile, Ukitake was watching the scene with keen amusement, until she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is Sesshomaru! He's my…umm…guardian!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, but stayed silent. Instead, he stepped in front of her and bowed to the lady.

"Hmm, it seems this dog _does _have some manners, unlike that father of his." She bent her head in acknowledgement, then reseated herself. "Shippo, bring us some tea," she told the boy just as he was walking in the door.

"Wha—why do I have too—"

"Do I hear complaints?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as the boy scrambled to do her bidding.

"That will not be necessary. We will be leaving shortly," Sesshomaru declared in a solemn tone.

"Oh? But you haven't even heard my request."

"Your troubles do not concern us. I will not endanger my companions needlessly."

"Ah, but it does concern you. I'm sure you know what this is." Ukitake held up a shard of the Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru showed no emotion, but a slight twitch of his eyebrow gave away his turmoil. Kagome gently grabbed his arm and nodded up at him. "It's alright, Kikyou and I can handle this!"

Kikyou, who was still sitting on the floor, nodded her agreement and spoke seriously, "Her request is not unreasonable. We may even benefit from this alliance."

Somehow, either Kagome's pleading or Kikyou's logic changed his mind. He motioned for Kagome to sit, then gracefully folded himself into position beside her. He crossed his arms, but he made sure their knees were slightly touching.

Kikyou rose slowly, then turned to Ukitake with a bow. "If you don't mind, I'll excuse myself to find our companions. I'm sure they would like to know what is going on."

"Certainly! You may ask any of the guards outside to accompany you." Kikyou exchanged a look with Sesshomaru before heading out the door to track down their friends.

"Well then, let's get down to business! These sweet young girls have agreed to help us find our enemy's jewel shards during our next battle. In exchange for their services, I will allow you to keep whatever shards they have in their possession. I ask for nothing more than that. It is your decision whether to join us in battle, but we will not ask for your aid." Ukitake held up her head in a show of pride and waited for the hanyou's reply.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pondered the proposal. It definitely had its benefits, but Sesshomaru was not willing ready to trust the tribe at present. "Will you allow us some time to consider your proposal?"

"…Of course, take all the time you require." Ukitake rose just as Shippo was returning with tea. "You're late you useless boy!"

Shippo grumbled, but thought better of snapping at the old fox. Kagome felt a bit sorry for him and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for bringing us tea Shippo!"

The Kitsune met her eyes, then instantly averted them, blushing mightily. "H-here," he mumbled handing her a cup. Sesshomaru sent him a warning glare, but took the tea that was offered.

_He even drinks tea gracefully! I was a bit worried about how Sesshomaru would act toward Ukitake-sama, but I'm glad things turned out so well. As far as I know, no one's gotten hurt yet! He's so different from how Inuyasha acted when dealing with others. Someone always ended up bleeding…_

"Thanks again, Shippo!" She smiled cheerfully as she handed the cup back to him. Their hands briefly touched, and Kagome could have sworn she heard a low growl.

Sesshomaru was on his feet in an instant. "We're leaving," he declared holding out a hand for her, but his eyes were focused on the defiant look in the Kitsune's eyes.

"Already? Well, it would be too troublesome to have you go back down the mountain, so stay the night in one of our guest residences. We have many caves set up for that purpose. Your friends should be settled in one by now." Ukitake motioned for Shippo to lead the way, watching him closely as he brushed past Kagome with a far-off look in his eyes.

"We will accept your hospitality, however we need no escort." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand, then pushed past Shippo, giving the boy another fierce glare before heading out the door. Shippo flexed his claws but a warning growl from Ukitake halted the boy.

"Sesshomaru, you're walking too fast!" Kagome tugged her arm, but Sesshomaru kept his pace, not once glancing back.

_He's in a bad mood; a really bad mood! But why?! Did I say something wrong? Is he mad that I agreed to Ukitake's request without his consent? I don't want him to be mad at me! And I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act in front of him after that confession! Ugh! Why are guys so complicated?!_

Sesshomaru pulled her along until they came to a small cave on the outskirts of the mountain. For the moment the two of them were alone in the dark, and suddenly, Kagome was pressed against the back wall of the cave as Sesshomaru loomed over her. His arms were one either side of her and his breathe was hot and rough against her neck.

"S-Sesshomaru? What are you—"

Kagome felt a sharp prick on her neck, and she gasped in shock. "Ouch! Did you just bite me?!"

"Quiet…" His tongue softly licked the small wound and the contact sent a jolt throughout Kagome's body. "S-Sesshomaru…" she panted softly, her legs turning to jelly. "W-What did I…?"

"…The fox was too bold in his advances, and you were quick to show him favor."

"W-wait! You mean Shippo?! But I didn't—"

Another prick and Kagome clenched her fists in Sesshomaru's haori. "Ouch! Stop that!"

He licked the wound again, causing Kagome to tremble slightly. "You will not speak to the Kitsune again, understood?"

"You can't—"

"Understood?" Sesshomaru raised his head and gazed at Kagome with a strange look in his eyes.

_Wait…Could Sesshomaru actually be…jealous?! But should I be happy or upset about this?! I mean, it's really nice to have a guy be protective of me, but I don't want another Inuyasha/Koga incident! And Shippo is my…well, I'm not sure. I guess "friend" would be the right word, but somehow, I still see him more as my "little Shippo" than anything. And Sesshomaru needs to learn that things can't always go his way! I'll go along with it for now, since he's this worked up, though._

Kagome sighed. "Alright."

Sesshomaru nodded his approval, then sat against the wall and placed Kagome in his lap.

"Wait a minute! Now what—"

"Sleep." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pushed Kagome's head against his chest.

"I can't sleep in this position!"

He cracked open an eye and replied. "You can, and you will."

"Well, what about the others?! We have to go find them!"

"Their scent is nearby. Now rest."

"B-but!"

"Kagome…" He gazed into her eyes softly with a look that said he would not be swayed.

"Fine, have it your way…" she mumbled and lay her head against his chest, too conscious of him to sleep. After a while, he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion that somehow put Kagome at ease. She closed her eyes and decided to enjoy this moment of being treasured by someone that had unexpectedly become precious to her. Kagome felt a low growl in his chest, but it wasn't threatening. He was trying to comfort her with these gentle gestures, and it was working. She breathed in his scent deeply just as the last traces of her consciousness slipped away.

Other Author's Note: My friend as currently posted five episodes for mirrored, so please go watch them if you're interested, and if you do watch them, thanks for the support!


	22. Chapter 22 A Friend for a Foe

Author's Note: Sorry, but today's chap is mostly a filler with some cute interaction, but if you like it that'd make my day! Enjoy chapter 22 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

A Friend for a Foe

"My Lord, if we ever see that mangy half-breed again, this Jakken will swear upon his life that he will personally take the initiative and—" SQUASH!

Inuyasha's foot connected with the small imp's body as the irritated taiyoukai kept stomping furiously through the forest.

_Damn bastard! Next time I see him, I swear I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!_ _And what the hell was with that nagging old hag?! Clean this, clean that; I swear I'll never touch another washcloth again in my life! Property damage compensation my ass! And what the hell was with her getting drunk after only one cup of sake!_

Inuyasha continued to grumble inwardly, recalling the past few days of "punishment" at Kagura's home in the marshes. Now he was on his way to find his half-brother so he could deal out a beating to spite him for the incident. Inuyasha slowed in his tracks as he came across a hooded figure whose face was hidden behind a baboon mask. The…_thing_ smelled utterly horrible, and Inuyasha couldn't help but narrow his eyes in suspicion as the figure stepped forward to block his path.

"Out of my way!" Inuyasha growled dangerously, but the phantom only chuckled at the command.

Jakken ran in front of his master, waving his arms frantically in yet another one of his bursts of rage and exasperation. "Why you insolent fool! How dare you disrespect the great and powerful Inuyasha-sama! You are lucky he hasn't—"

"I only wish to talk to you, Inuyasha-sama. I'm quite sure you would be interested in what I have to say." Red eyes glared at the small imp from behind the mask, silencing him immediately.

"Tch! I ain't got time to be messing around with the likes of you! Now outta my way!" Inuyasha forcefully pushed past the suspicious figure, but what the man said next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You are looking for Sesshomaru are you not? If memory serves me correctly, you are his younger brother, no?"

"_Half-brother!_"Sharp claws appeared inches from the man's throat, but instead of the fear Inuyasha expected to see, a dark smile appeared on the man's barely visible lips.

"Pardon me, I did not mean to offend."

Inuyasha slowly retracted his claws, but continued keeping a fierce glare trained on the phantom. "Speak before I get impatient!"

"Of course, Inuyasha-sama. I wish to form an alliance against a common enemy; in this case, Sesshomaru."

"…I'm listening."

Another dark smile spread across the mysterious man's face as long-term plans began to form in his even darker mind. "I am most pleased to hear that."

"Sesshomaru, I am not going to stay here while the rest of you deal with the kitsune. I _am_ going to help," Kagome said the words as calmly as she could, given Sesshomaru's irritable mood since last night. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with him, but with the way things were progressing, she knew she was close to giving him a very unsightly piece of her mind.

The object of her frustration was lazily lounging on a bed of furs while reading several scrolls that were borrowed from Ukitake herself. When she had awoken that morning, she found herself cradled against Sesshomaru's broad chest, his arms wrapped loosely around her. Though she remembered she had fallen asleep in his lap on the floor, she figured he must have moved her to the comfortable bed of white rabbit fur that had been provided by Ukitake before their arrival. Of course the moment she had opened her eyes a large wave of embarrassment had washed over her senses, and the only thing she could think to do was let out a scream of surprise before falling backward and landing on the floor. Sesshomaru had immediately come to her aid, but when he saw Kagome's face a hint of amusement clouded his eyes and the corners of his mouth had involuntarily quirked up in a slight smile. Before he could replace his expressionless mask, Kagome had seen him, and lifted an accusing finger in a fit of embarrassment as she proceeded to lecture him on decency and respect. Somewhere along the way, the topic had changed back to last night's argument on her interaction with the kitsune.

"My words are final, Kagome. You will no longer converse with any of the kitsune, and I will not argue with you on the matter."

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome picked up a small pebble from the floor of the cave and hurled it at his shoulder in a fit of frustration. Of course the cool and collected hanyou never even flinched when the rock made contact, instead he gave the agitated woman a sidelong glance that bespoke his willful and stubborn nature.

"You can't keep me here you know!"

"Can't I?"

"Ugh! You're impossible! There is nothing going on between me and Shippo!"

"You are familiar enough with him to use his given name with no honorifics?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her in displeasure, and Kagome brought her hands to her temples in an attempt to alleviate the headache that was starting to form.

"I told you it's not like that! In my world I practically raised him!"

"I will not argue the matter Kagome. The fox prince is a potential threat, and I won't allow you to put yourself in harm's ways. If you will not listen to me, then I _will_ restrain you here even if I have to bind you to the bed."

Kagome's string of patience snapped, and she figured it was high time she showed Sesshomaru just how stubborn 20th century girls could get. "Sesshomaru," she said calmly before clenching her fists and yelling out the dreaded command as loud as she could, "OSUWARI!"

Sesshomaru realized Kagome's intentions a second before he hit the ground with a resounding BOOM! By the time the spell had worn off and the dust had cleared the girl was out of sight and had covered quite a bit of distance as she headed in the direction of Ukitake's castle. His first instincts were to run after the girl and drag her back kicking and screaming, and show her just how serious he was, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. Words his mother had spoken to him long ago began to arise in his mind, and Sesshomaru sat back as a memory long since forgotten resurfaced.

_Sesshomaru had been a young boy of the age of seven at that time, though his intellect was greater and his attitude more mature than any other child of his age. His attention was previously occupied with studying when he heard the signs of his parents arguing. By the time he reached their room, his mother had successfully kicked his father out of the house, as she sat fuming over a piece of embroidery. When the beautiful woman had noticed him there, she had smiled softly at him and beckoned him to come forward. His mother was a woman of few smiles and even fewer emotions. She was often referred to as the Ice Princess, but his father had deeply loved her, and Sesshomaru knew that even though his mother rarely showed it, she had loved him, too. He respectfully approached her and waited for her to speak._

_"I'm sorry you heard us fighting, love. Your father can be quite difficult at times."_

_"What did father do?" he had asked genuinely curious._

_His mother had sighed in exasperation and continued her explanation while starring at the piece of embroidery the whole time. _

_"Your father can be very…possessive when it come to my interaction with other males, it seems."_

_"But isn't it father's right and duty to keep you close to him?"_

_Another smile had graced the woman's lips before she spoke. "Sesshomaru, women are social creatures by nature. We have the natural desire to befriend anyone we meet, be it male or female. Friendship is something that we can acquire easily, but love is a treasure that every woman wishes to search for earnestly. If you truly love someone, then you must trust them to return your love, and surely you shall be rewarded."_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as the words his mother had spoken set in. Perhaps he had been unnecessarily overprotective, and he reasoned that he had deserved Kagome's anger, though the subduing spell was a bit harsh. He breathed in a calming breathe before slowly rising and exiting the cave. Maybe giving her a chance to calm down was the best option, and he couldn't necessarily stop the girl from being the kind and caring Kagome he had come to treasure. He knew she would be friendly with anyone, because that was who she was, and though Sesshomaru didn't particularly like the idea of her friendliness with other males, he knew that changing that part of her would tear him up inside. So instead of acting rash and running after her, he left the cave to find the rest of their companions, however that did not mean he wouldn't keep a sharp ear and nose out for a particular fox prince that made his instincts run rampant with jealousy.

Other Author Note: Aww, a seven year old Sesshy! I'm really thinking of writing a prequel to Mirrored centered around Inu no Taisho and Sesshy's mom explaining how they met and how they fell in love. Of course it will kind of be a tragedy since she dies and all, but I sill think it would be a great story, and I can even put Inuyasha's mom in it, too. I'd like to know what you guys think, so please give me some feedback!


	23. Chapter 23 Always Fear A Woman's Wrath

Author's Note: I've got a 123 reviews and it's chapter 23! Can I make a wish for that? Anyways, you guys are lucky I updated BOTH of my series AND started a new one! So please enjoy chapter 23, make a wish, and please review more!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Always Fear A Woman's Wrath

Kagome ran as fast as she could the minute Sesshomaru hit the ground. It was rare for her to get angry at him, and thinking back on it, she probably over-reacted, but that didn't stop her until she found herself in front of Ukitake's cave. She stomped her foot and took a deep breath.

_Ok, I'm cool, I'm calm. I should probably go back and apologize…but why do I have to apologize?! He's the one who overestimated the situation! I was just trying to be peaceful and friendly for goodness sakes! He doesn't get that way with Miroku! Ugh!_

Kagome was too busy fuming to notice someone approaching her from behind. Soft laughter reached her ears and she whirled around to find Ukitake giggling behind her fan. Her dark green eyes sparkled with mischief as she gestured silently for Kagome to follow her.

Ukitake led Kagome behind her cave till they came to a hidden garden where various trees and flowers grew. Kagome gasped at the beautiful sight, immediately rushing over to inspect the closest patch of flowers.

_Rin would absolutely adore this place! I wonder if she's faring alright?_

"Is this your garden, Ukitake-sama?" she asked in awe.

"Hmm, indeed it is, child. I come here often when I need a respite from those around me, and from the sound of things earlier, so do you."

"Uh, yeah…" Kagome awkwardly concentrated on the flowers before her.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind Kagome-san? After all, I've lived a life-time and have known a life-time of love and heart ache."

Kagome looked up at the old youkai, who radiated with a mother's warmth and kindness, and at that moment, Kagome really missed her family. She had tried not to think about them and her friends since she didn't know when she could go home, and the less she thought about it, the less she would worry herself sick over the matter. Now though, she wanted her mom to hold her tightly so she could tell her all about what has happened and how she was falling in love with a man she barely knew. A small tear escaped her eye and made a thin trail down her cheek before Ukitake appeared and wiped it away with her long sleeve.

"A woman's tears are too precious to loose, my dear. If you let them fall too much, then they will no longer be rare jewels to treasure."

"Ukitake-sama…" Kagome turned her doe-like eyes to the older woman, and Ukitake's arms immediately surrounded her.

"Oh, you are just too adorable! Now tell Aunty Ukitake what the big bad wolf did wrong!"

_Aunty…? Big bad wolf…?_

"Umm…He said I couldn't see Shippo anymore, so I got mad at him and…well…_subdued_ him I guess."

"Oh, you _must_ tell me how you accomplished that!"

"Well, he has these little black beads around his neck that make him fall if I or Kikyou say osuwari."

"Beads, hmm? Where can I acquire those? They would be the perfect _gift_ for my grandson!"

"Haha! I don't think you could use them. Only a miko or monk with spiritual powers can make them work."

"What a pity! Alas, something that wonderful is out of my reach! I will just have to push the boy and make him stumble whenever I get the chance."

"You really love Shippo a lot, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I really _love_ to make him miserable!"

The two women laughed for a while and enjoyed each other's company among the flowers, until Kagome finally plucked up the courage to return to Sesshomaru that afternoon.

"You must come by again, my dear. It gets so lonely without another woman to talk to, you know! All of the women here are too respectful or fearful of me to be pleasant company."

"Of course! Is it ok if I bring Kikyou and Sango with me next time?"

"The more the merrier!" And with a flashy exit of white fox fire, the beautiful woman was gone.

xxx

Inuyasha was _not _happy. In fact, he was downright grumpy, and poor Jakken received the blunt of his master's frustration when he was like this. With legs and arms crossed, Inuyasha lounged against a tree on the edge of the Thunder tribe as Naraku conversed with their leader. For now, Inuyasha decided to cooperate with the creepy youkai, but something about Naraku made him apprehensive, which didn't bode well for either of them.

Boots suddenly appeared in his line of vision, and Inuyasha looked up to find the eldest son of the Thunder tribe's leader looking down on him.

_Hiten is his name…I think, or is that the ugly one's name?_

"What kind of _dog_ did Naraku drag with him into our territory?" The young youkai's red eyes shown with arrogance, and his long black braid swayed behind him as he strutted. He kind of reminded Inuyasha of a peacock.

Inuyasha growled low just as Jakken jumped in front of him waving his arms hysterically. "How dare you call my lord a mere dog! You wretched low-life will feel the wrath of—OOMF!"

A firm kick from Inuyasha sent the imp flying as the agitated taiyoukai got to his feet and glared at the heir of the thunder clan. "Watch it kid, or you'll meet the business end of my claws," Inuyasha growled, sauntering past him to find another tree to lounge against, but the younger male followed him undaunted.

"I'm not afraid of canines, mutt! One hit from my thunder could send you straight to the netherworld!"

Inuyasha stopped and narrowed his eyes at the youkai over his shoulder as a smirk formed on his lips. "Go ahead and try it, but don't blame me for what happens afterwards if you miss." Inuyasha flexed his claws for emphasis, and with that he left the shocked young man behind in the dust.

Naraku was just finishing negotiations with chief Boten as Inuyasha stormed into the large hut.

"That stupid son of yours is askin for an early death Boten!"

The older man barely spared the taiyoukai a glance before returning his attention back to Naraku.

"I wish to attack tonight, _hanyou_. Why must we wait longer?"

The man behind the baboon mask smiled darkly and replied, "I wish to bide my time, Boten-sama. Patience often brings rewards, and if we wait, a certain threat will be…shall we say…diminished."

"It does not matter how many forces they have. We have the greater physical strength and power. Lightning is stronger than mere fire."

"Yes, but the threat I am referring to does not use fire, my lord, and his speed is too great for your lightning to be much use."

"Your talkin about that bastard, right?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Yes, Inuyasha-sama and that is why, in exchange for your patience, Boten-sama, I will give you these." Naraku held up three shards of the Shikon Jewel. Boten's eyes widened slightly before reaching out and taking the jewels from Naraku's extended hand.

"Very well, Naraku. In the meantime, I wish for you to find a way to subdue that wretched nine-tails! Contact me when you wish to advance."

"As you wish, Boten-sama." Naraku slowly walked out of the hut as Inuyasha followed closely behind.

"Inuyasha-sama, there is something I wish for you to do while the Kitsune and Thunder tribe are at war."

"Now hold it, Naraku! I'm fighting my brother, and this time I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

"…I'm aware of how you feel, Inuyasha-sama, however I think I know of a better way to take revenge on your brother."

"Yeah? And how's that?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Naraku let out a deep chuckle.

"By taking something important from him, of course."

Other Author's Note: OMG What's Naraku gonna do?! Hell if I know! But guess what guys! I've started the prequel for Mirrored! Yay me! It's called **Dearest Beloved: Ballad of a Broken Dog****_,_**so all of you Mirrored fans gotta go check it out...right now...get goin already!


	24. Chapter 24 To Understand an Enemy

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, school strikes down another victim once again -_- This isn't a very exciting chapter, but it is necessary, so please bare with me! I promise you won't be disappointed since I've written this arc over and over again in my head till it was perfect! Oh yeah, **GO READ DEAREST BELOVED**! I've gotten very little feedback on it, and I would really like all of you Mirrored fans to check it out since it is the **PREQUEL** to this story! Other than my broken hearted tears T~T, enjoy chapter 24!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

To Understand an Enemy

Three days had passed in the village of the Kitsune, and Ukitake was starting to feel anxious about the approaching battle. She had called a meeting with the shard hunters early that morning to voice her concerns, but Kagome was more disturbed by the uneasy aura Sesshomaru had been letting off since they had joined her. Sesshomaru kept his impassive face as stoic as ever, but the slightest twitching of his eyebrow gave him away.

_If he's feeling nervous, then something is definitely wrong…_

As Ukitake began to pace in front of them, Kagome cast an uneasy glance at the stiff hanyou. A low growl escaped his throat as he addressed the Kitsune leader. "Why have you called us here?"

_Straight and to the point as always, but why is he agitated?_

Ukitake gave him a sidelong glance through narrowed eyes as she slowly brought her fan up to cover her painted lips. "I understand your _impatience_ hanyou, but please restrain that tongue of yours in my home." With that said, she turned back to the clan's emblem that covered the large wall in the center of the audience room she had taken the group to.

"The chief of the thunder tribe is a prideful man who boasts of his skills and always charges in for an attack. His sons are the same. Their strong points are their numbers and their physical strength, but their tactics and planning are shameful at best. So tell me," she turned back to the group and gave them her most impressive glare, "why are those buffoons hesitating?!"

"Well, Ukitake-sama, I would imagine they are planning some sort of strategy for an attack," Miroku piped up a bit nervously. "Perhaps they have acquired allies who have convinced them to bide their time?"

Ukitake sighed heavily and said, "Yes, I thought of that, but Boten-sama's pride would never permit him to 'ask' for help."

"Do the Kitsune have many enemies?" Sango asked curiously.

Ukitake place a hand under her chin and replied, "We are a peaceful clan, but sometimes our youngsters' mischief reaches beyond even my knowledge. As far as enemies of the clan itself, there are none save the Thunder tribe, and that is why this puzzles me. Most youkai are too fearful of our clan's power to launch an assault, even if they are allied with the Thunder tribe. Besides, the tribe is not well known for its peaceful negotiations." Ukitake cast her dark green glare upon Sesshomaru. They held each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, till she spoke with all the authority of her position. "Sesshomaru, you and yours have come to aid my clan in our time of need, but I fear there is more to this conspiracy than I originally believed. Considering your position as protectors of the sacred jewel, I am fully aware that you have many enemies who wish for your demise. If by chance one of your foes has allied himself with the Thunder tribe, then we must be adequately prepared for any and every probable attack."

The group looked at each other a bit nervously until Kikyou asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Do you think…it's Naraku?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration. "It is possible."

"Then that's all the more reason we should fight!" Kagome clenched her fist, thinking of the future confrontation.

"I agree with Kagome, but…" Miroku and Sesshomaru exchanged wary looks before Sesshomaru sighed and said, "The situation is inevitable, and it would be futile to turn back."

Kagome watched the two curiously and noticed that Sango and Kikyou looked uneasy as well.

_I know fighting Naraku isn't really a "fun" thing to do, but shouldn't they be a bit more excited? I mean, whenever Inuyasha led us into a fight we would be battle-ready and pumped, not gloomy and depressed! Am I missing something here?_

"Well I say we find out what's going on!" Shippo said appearing behind them, a look of determination on his boyish face.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Ukitake asked, challengingly.

"Send me as a spy!" he shouted.

Ukitake and Kagome gasped as both their faces flashed in horror. Ukitake was the first to compose herself before giving him a fierce glare. "Never! You are my successor! If you are killed, our clan is lost!"

"I am the most skilled in transformation! I could easily infiltrate the tribe and find out what's going on!"

"NO! I FORBID IT!" she roared in furry.

Shippo's eyes clouded in darkness before he growled, "You never trust me." As the boy turned, Kagome saw a small tear glisten down his cheek before he disappeared in a flash of blue fire.

Ukitake sighed heavily before speaking sadly, "I've already lost my only son to those devils. I won't lose him too."

Kagome could understand Ukitake's feelings. After all, she practically helped raise Shippo in her world, and seeing the pup in danger always brought fear to her heart. Seeing him now, Kagome finally understood that this Shippo was grown-up. He wasn't her pup, and he could take care of himself just fine. Though she knew this, Kagome still felt the sting of tears blur her eyes.

A tiny hand touched Kagome's knee, and she looked down to find Koga staring at her with big blue eyes full of concern. A small smile appeared on her face before she grabbed the pup and hugged him tight.

"Hey! Don't squeeze so hard woman!" he struggled a bit before relaxing in her arms.

"Thanks Koga," she whispered in his ear, causing the small boy to blush as she squeezed him one last time. The pup gave her a big fanged grin, and Kagome soon found herself smiling brightly in return.

xxx

Sesshomaru watched the sweet exchange between Koga and Kagome in the corner of his eyes. A smile played at his lips, but his apprehension kept it from showing. He only had two days to come up with a plan that would involve the Thunder tribe's defeat followed by a quick trip back to Sota's village. If all went well, then he wouldn't have to worry about his friend's protection, especially Kagome's.

"Sesshomaru, I wish to talk to you privately. Come." Ukitake didn't even wait to see if he was following as she left the audience chamber and made her way to her private room.

Sesshomaru stood and addressed his friends, "We are done here. You may go back to the cave."

"We would not mind waiting on you," Miroku stated hesitantly.

"No, this meeting might take a while." He glanced at Kagome before leaving to follow the kitsune leader.

Once inside her quarters, Ukitake sealed the door with a sound proof barrier, then lounged on her array of pillows. "Tell me Sesshomaru, are your friends aware of your secret?"

"I have confided in them, but why do you need to know?"

"Heh, your mother asked me to keep an eye out for you from time to time. I was just making sure your companions were reliable. Even in death, that woman holds you as her highest priority."

"…Why have you summoned me?"

"Well, I believe it would be in your group's best interest to reside in my house for the time being. I do not know when the tribe will attack, and considering your special circumstances, the best possible solution would be to bide our time here. This palace is imbued with our clan's history in magic. There is no safer place."

Sesshomaru nodded and replied, "I humbly accept your request. You have always been a trustworthy ally of my family, and I promise your generosity will be greatly honored and rewarded."

As he turned to leave, Ukitake spoke. "Sesshomaru…beware the ghosts of the past."

Sesshomaru stopped immediately and quickly turned to face the fox leader.

"Your mother spoke to me in a dream, but that was all she told me. I know nothing more than this."

Ukitake watched him leave until his footsteps could no longer be heard. "Yukina, your son has grown into a fine man, but he has a long road ahead of him if he is to inherit the Moon and the sword."

Other Author Note: Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is some reviews for **DEAREST BELOVED**. If possible, can you deliver my gift early? Signed, the poor pathetic begging author. (You know I'm desperate if I'm advertising this twice!)


	25. Chapter 25 Full Moon Rising

Author's Note: Yay! Part 1 of the Kitsune vs. Thunder tribe battle is here! This took F-O-R-E-V-E-R to write, and this is only half of it! More surprises are to come so enjoy chapter 25 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Full Moon Rising

Shippo gazed out into the late afternoon light from his perch high in the treetops. He only had once chance to make his plan work, and the hardest part was making sure his grandmother didn't find out. The young fox was confident in his transformation skills, but the real trick would be to lure out one of the thunder brothers.

Much to his luck, he didn't need to. A stubborn and impatient Hiten had wandered out to blow off some steam. When Shippo's eyes landed on the enemy of his people, a malicious smile spread across his boyish face.

_Finally! I can avenge my father's death by taking his murderer's life! Sorry Hiten, but today you die!_

However, somewhere deep within the shadows a hooded figure covered in a baboon cloak watched the confrontation play out exactly as he had planned.

xxx

Inuyasha jerked to attention as the sound of thunder rang in his acute hearing. Looking around the camp told him he was the only one who heard the sound, but something about it set him on edge. When he ran into Naraku that afternoon, he had found him convincing the older thunder brother to patrol the edge of their territory. As far as Inuyasha could tell, Naraku had been keeping away from the thunder tribe up till that point. If his guess was correct, then Naraku was ready to launch the attack on the Kitsune.

Racing in the direction of the crash, Inuyasha's nose soon picked up the strong smell of blood. When he came upon the clearing where the smell was heaviest, he found Naraku standing over the dead body of Hiten. The Thunder heir's body was badly burned and long claw marks raked down his back in a bloody mess that reeked of a Kitsune's claws. The sight was gruesome, but it didn't bother Inuyasha nearly as much as Naraku's ever-present smirk.

"Guess this idiot was itching for a fight, but look where it got him. Hey Naraku, how we gonna explain this to his dad?"

Naraku's hooded face turned to the taiyoukai. "Not to worry, we won't have to tell him about this little incident," he said holding up a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?"

A dark chuckle came from Naraku's lips. "Well, I was thinking I could resurrect the dead."

xxx

"I smell blood," Sesshomaru said calmly into the silent room where the rest of his comrades waited.

"Blood?" Kagome repeated curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, it's probably just some of the youngsters quarreling amongst themselves," Ukitake dismissed casually, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"It is your grandson's," he replied, "mixed with that of the Thunder tribe."

Ukitake abruptly stood up, a horrified expression on her face. Eyes wide with shock, she barely whispered, "What did you say?!"

"Shippo?!" Kagome gasped as the rest of their group quickly came to attention.

"Has the battle finally started?" Miroku slowly rose to his knees, his hand inching towards Hiraikotsu, just as Sango readied her sword.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru's expression darkened.

At that moment the young fox prince staggered into the audience chamber holding his heavily bleeding side. His breathing was ragged and his steps faltered slightly, but the young man came back a triumphant warrior.

"What have you done?" Ukitake whispered softly before screaming, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Shippo held his grandmother's eyes as a confident smirk spread across his rugged face. "I killed him, grandmother! I took his life with these claws! Father can finally rest in peace!"

"You…" Ukitake's angry face slowly melted into a soft look before she flung her arms around her grandson. "YOU RECKLESS STUPID BOY!" she shouted as she squeezed him tight. "You've made me proud…"

"Did you learn anything from him?" Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up, an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Tch! All that idiot said was something about waiting for the moon. I'm gonna transform so I can get some more info from the rest of the tribe. I probably got a day at most before they find Hiten's body."

"No, you have done enough, Shippo. Once they find that boy's body they will launch an attack. I imagine we will have a least an hour, so take that time to heal those wounds. If we battle here, then we have the advantage." She cast a sidelong glance at Sesshomaru. "What will you do?"

"We will fortify your defenses here," he said evenly.

"Hold on a minute, Sesshomaru! One of us has to help the Kitsune find the jewel shards! That's the whole reason we are here! And besides, I've dealt with the Thunder brothers before!" Kagome exclaimed before looking at the others for help, however the rest of the group had their heads down and wouldn't meet her gaze.

Sango looked up nervously and said, "Well Kagome, you see we—"

"I will stay with Sesshomaru. The rest of you should help the Kitsune," Kikyou spoke up suddenly.

"Kikyou…but…" Sango began before Miroku held up a hand.

"No Kikyou's right Sango. We are needed on the battlefield and if what Kagome says is true, then she will be the most helpful in dealing with the enemy."

"Don't worry, I will be defending this castle with all the powers I posses. Shippo, I will place you in charge of protecting the young priestess," Ukitake commanded. "Sunset is nearing and the full moon is upon us! We shall win this war!"

xxx

Sesshomaru watched the Kitsune stumble about, preparing armor and weapons, while he waited in a secluded room on the top floor of the castle. As the sun began to dip behind the mountain, the hanyou let out a low, frustrated growl.

_Damn! Once the sun goes down I can no longer protect her! Curse this half blood of mine!_

The last rays of sunlight disappeared, leaving nothing but dark shadows in the Kitsune's camp. Sesshomaru felt his body changing, and he instantly dropped to his knees as the force of his transformation set in. His claws and fangs began to dull, while his long hair turned jet black. His acute hearing and smell left him, leaving only the weakened body of a human behind.

Kikyou stood behind him, gazing at his form with sympathetic eyes before inching closer. She stood next to him in companionable silence, which comforted Sesshomaru a bit, but he couldn't help but wonder why she stayed.

"You didn't want Kagome to see you like this, did you?"

The question caught him off guard. He rose slowly, and with his back turned to her, he silently nodded.

"It is shameful. I cannot even protect myself, and I would only be a danger to her." He turned his head and met her eyes. "Why did you stay?"

"Well someone has to look after you, and I would probably be in the way down there." She gazed down at her open palm before clenching it in a fist. "I need to strengthen my power! I need to become stronger! I feel like I'm useless!"

"…You are not useless, Kikyou. Without you…I would have never found Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Sesshomaru…" Kikyou's lips formed a small smile before her eyes widened and she whirled around with bow and arrow in hand.

"Keh, well this is gonna be easier than I thought." A heavily armored figure moved in the shadows.

"Be gone youkai!" Kikyou commanded, leveling the arrow towards the dark silhouette.

"Like that's gonna hurt me, wench." The figure stepped out of the shadows and Kikyou fired.

Inuyasha stood before them holding the arrow between two fingers before snapping it in half and giving the young woman a smirk. Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Kikyou and addressed the taiyoukai with a fierce glare. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Tch! I got orders to kidnap that girl, so either get outta my way, or prepare yourself for a beating."

"Orders from whom?"

"That ain't none of your business ya bastard! Now move it!" he growled flexing his claws.

"No," Sesshomaru seethed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He drew Tokijin and waited for his brother to strike.

Claws hit steel in a fierce clash, but Inuyasha's overwhelming strength soon brought Sesshomaru to his knees, panting heavily as blood oozed from the scratches that covered his body.

"Tch! This battle ain't worth it! I'll kill ya when your back to normal!" Inuyasha sauntered over to Kikyou and hauled the young woman over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed at him but a warning growl silenced her.

"What…did you do…to Ukitake…sama?" Sesshomaru ground out through gritted teeth.

"Huh? Oh, that old fox is trapped in one of Naraku's barriers. Doubt she'll get out any time soon."

"What?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed before coughing furiously. "Why…are you…helping him?!"

"Tch! Don't get me wrong, I ain't friends with that creep! I'm just usin him to get revenge on you!"

"Inuyasha…he's the one…using…you…" Sesshomaru warned.

The look in Inuyasha's eyes faltered for a moment before hardening once again. "Like hell I'd let that happen!" he shouted before leaping out the window into the fray below, leaving a wounded Sesshomaru to despair alone.

Other Author Note: Plot twist! And you guys thought Kagome was gonna get captured again. NOPE! Too predictable, and we all know how Inuyasha likes to screw everything up! Look forward to the next chap cause stuff is gonna happen!


	26. Chapter 26 Full Moon Rising Part 2

Author's Note: Well my vacation due to being beaten to a bloody pulp by Sesshy's fangirls is over! I'm finally recovered enough to move my fingers, though that's all I can move right now. So please enjoy the long awaited part 2 of the Kitsune battle! Enjoy ch. 26 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Full Moon Rising Part 2

"Watch out Kagome!" Shippo growled as he swiftly flew towards her and shielded her just as a lightning bolt struck inches from her feet. He sent a flaming trail towards their attacker while Kagome launched a purifying arrow that leveled the youkai to dust.

The sky was swarming with all types of demons that attacked from above, and the ground was covered with Thunder tribe warriors. They were heavily outnumbered, not to mention outmatched. Kagome felt the presence of several jewel shards in various places, but she feared they would never get the chance to take them. She cast a longing glance toward Ukitake's palace.

_There's no way we can beat them like this! Please hurry, Sesshomaru! I can't do this on my own!_

"Well, well fox prince, it seems we face each other in battle again!"

Shippo whirled around and gasped in horror. "No way…you're dead!"

Kagome looked up at the heavily armored young man that floated down towards them holding a long spear. A dark glow caught her eye, and she quickly glanced at his forehead.

"Shippo! He has a jewel shard in his forehead!"

Hiten leveled a glare at the young girl, but a dark smile soon spread over his face. "A young woman who can sense the Shikon Jewel huh? You could prove to be quite useful!"

Hiten suddenly dashed towards Kagome, reaching out a clawed hand to grab her, but Shippo hurled a large flaming ball at him before he could reach her. Shippo quickly stepped in front of Kagome and held out his two flaming palms. "Leave her alone Hiten! Your target is me!"

The two princes jumped and clashed in the air as they dealt blow after blow to each other. Kagome could only stand back and watch helplessly as thunder and fire crackled above in a heated battle.

"Why aren't you dead?!" Shippo growled as the two continued to parry.

"Haha! Dunno for sure, but when that Naraku guy put this shard in my head, I woke up."

Kagome gasped and screamed, "Where is Naraku?!"

Hiten defended another blow before answering, "Tch! He's dealing with that old hag! After he finishes here off, he's going after that hanyou bastard while he's still weak!"

"WHAT?!" Shippo roared as he sliced a deep wound through Hiten's chest, causing the man to stumble backward into a tree. The Thunder prince slowly picked himself up as the wound in his chest began to slowly heal. Shippo leaped towards him, claws extended, but Hiten quickly leveled his spear to block the blow.

"Sesshomaru is not weak!" Kagome screeched from below, fear beginning to cloud her senses.

"Hehe! He is now thanks to the moon!"

"…What…?" Kagome whispered before realization dawned on her.

_No it can't be! Not now! Why didn't he tell me he was going to transform?! Did the others know?!_

She abruptly remembered the wary looks and strange conduct her companions had been displaying for the past few days. Kagome couldn't believe she had been this clueless. Suddenly driven by fear and force of will, Kagome furiously ran toward Ukitake's mansion, not once looking back.

"Kagome!" Shippo called frantically. The momentary distraction allowed Hiten to push the Kitsune back. A swift strike from his spear left a deep gash in Shippo's arm, and the fox prince quickly put some distance between them.

A smirk formed on Hiten's lips before he quickly called over his shoulder, "Manten! Go after that girl!"

The ugly brother looked up from his latest kill and jumped on his chariot to chase after Kagome.

"Let's finish this fox!" Hiten growled as he lunged toward the wounded Shippo.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, keeping her eyes on the castle in front of her. She frantically dodged weapons and jumped over bodies, but she never once took her eyes away from her goal. Dark laughter sounded behind her, and Kagome didn't have to look behind her to know someone was chasing after her, but she didn't have time to worry about that at the moment. The laughter steadily became louder and louder, until Kagome finally glanced over her shoulder to see Manten only inches away.

She screeched and screamed, "Eww! Get away from me you bald fattso!"

"Bald fattso?! How dare you insult me little wench! I'll devour you whole!"

Manten grabbed Kagome by the hair and yanked her towards him, but a familiar rush of wind was steadily making its way towards Manten's body. The ugly youkai looked up just in time to see Miroku's Hiraikotsu tearing through the sky merely feet away from his exposed form. Dropping Kagome quickly, Manten made a swift dodge out of his chariot seconds before the giant bone boomerang hit the contraption and crushed it to pieces.

"M-my…my…my carriage!" Manten gasped in horror before whirling around to face the taijya. Letting out a furious cry, he charged towards Miroku, spear raised to impale the man who had damaged his possession.

Hiraikotsu was quickly making its way back towards its master, but the weapon was too far away to help defend the taijya. Miroku was ready to draw the short sword at his side, but Sango suddenly jumped in front of him and raised her own sword for a purifying strike. Noticing the danger ahead, Manten quickly stopped in his tracks just as Hiraikotsu hit him hard in the back of the head, causing the youkai to topple over face first in the dirt.

"Kagome! We can handle this! Go to Sesshomaru!" Sango commanded immediately.

Kagome nodded silently, but before she raced off she turned and called, "Be careful! Naraku's here, too!"

"We know! The Saimyosho are all over the place, so I can't use my Kazaana!" Miroku growled, clenching his fist.

"Somebody help meeeee!" A terrified Koga suddenly came running towards them, a worm-like youkai close on his heels. Kagome quickly launched an arrow at his attacker just as the pup launched himself in her arms.

"Koga! Are you okay?" Kagome hugged the little wolf cub reassuringly.

"Y-y-yeah…I-I'm f-fine." The trembling cub said bravely.

A loud roar filled the sky, and Kagome looked up to see Kirara tearing her enemies apart with fang and claw. The shard hunters were doing their best to keep the Thunder warriors from approaching the castle, but she didn't know how much longer they could hold out.

Kagome placed Koga on the ground and said, "Stay with Miroku, Koga. I have to go help Sesshomaru."

The pup's face scrunched in a determined look and he nodded his understanding before bounding towards Miroku's shoulder.

Leaving the experienced fighters behind, Kagome quickly dashed the last few yards toward Ukitake's castle. As she burst through the doors, the first sight she beheld was a wounded Ukitake trapped in a dark red barrier covered in sutras. White flames surrounded the Kitsune elder, but Naraku's barrier was slowly draining her youki. Kagome grabbed one of her arrows and furiously slammed it down on the offending barrier. The arrow and the barrier crackled in a clash of purity and youki. The force of the impact started to burn Kagome's hands, but the young girl stood fast as the arrow grew brighter and the barrier began to dissolve under the force of Kagome's power. As the last of the barrier disappeared, Ukitake's flames blazed stronger as her youki slowly began to return.

Kagome bent down towards her and cautiously asked, "Ukitake-sama, are you alright?"

Dark green eyes filled with fury flashed towards the girl, but seeing Kagome's face, her eyes softened and she let out an exhausted sigh before rising to her feet.

"Where is that hanyou bastard that dared trap me here?!" she growled low.

"No Ukitake-sama! You're too wounded to fight him!"

"Nonsense! This is my clan, and I their leader! It is my duty to fight till the end." She pushed past Kagome and headed towards the door.

"If I were you, I would be less worried about me and more worried about your wounded lover." Without another word, the nine-tails burst through the door and transformed into a giant red fox while charging full on into the fray.

Kagome was worried about the old fox, but the fear of what was happening to Sesshomaru overtook her, and the girl soon found herself racing up the stairs toward the man who had saved her time and time again.

Ukitake tore through the battle field, white flames scorching the grounds around her along with everything and everyone in the vicinity. Her fellow clansmen had already surrounded themselves in flame barriers, but the thunder tribe had no cover against the onslaught of heat that turned all that touched it to ash. She furiously tore through the land until the remaining Thunder tribe warriors fled in terror. Ukitake pounced on one of the retreating warriors, pinning him under her giant paw before growling low, "Where is your leader?"

"H-he's not here…Boten-sama stayed behind to guard the village…"

"Coward! Tell him this war is _over_!" she snarled, letting the terrified warrior scurry off.

Ukitake then raced towards the smell of her grandson's blood as the sight of the two princes clashing came into view. From what she could see, Shippo had been wounded in various places, while the Thunder youkai remained unscathed. A streak of lighting suddenly lit up the sky, and Ukitake looked up to see Shippo falling towards the ground. The poor fox landed with a heavy thud, but he soon struggled to climb to his knees. Hiten raised his spear high and dashed towards the paralyzed fox laughing mockingly, "Haha! I have you now Kitsune! Prepare to die!"

Ukitake's body moved on its own until she found herself on the other side of Hiten's spear. Shippo starred with wide-eyed horror underneath her, while Hiten's surprised face soon turned into a smirk. Pulling the spear out with a fierce jerk, Ukitake's blood splattered on Shippo's tear stained face just as the fox elder transformed back into her human form and collapsed. Shippo could only stare at the barely breathing body of his beloved grandmother until Hiten's wicked laughter snapped him out of his trance.

"Who knew the leader of the fox clan could be so weak! What an honor for her to die by my hand!"

"You…YOU!" Shippo furiously lept towards Hiten as his body transformed into a large fox surrounded by blue flames that crackled furiously. Shippo growled as his flames surrounded the terrified Hiten. The fox prince raised a large paw, claws glinting fiercely in the moonlight before slashing down on Hiten's forehead, leaving a large gash as the Shikon shard fell to the ground. The thunder prince's eyes glazed over, and the corpse crumpled forward, turning to dust.

Shippo quickly transformed back and dashed to his grandmother's side, cradling the heavily breathing woman in his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks. Ukitake lifted a shaking hand to her grandson's face, rubbing her thumb soothingly over his cheek.

"You've grown so much, my little Shippo. I only wish I could have been stronger for your sake."

Ukitake's hand slowly fell to her side, as her dark green eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

Other Author's Note: Uh oh, another cliffy! But don't worry, this battle isn't over yet! There is much more to come, and who knows what Kag is gonna do when she confronts Narkau (probably something stupid knowing her, but you didn't hear that from me!).


	27. Chapter 27 Full Moon Rising Part 3

Author's Note: Well I'm glad I had a lot of feedback on Ukitake, but there is something that puzzles me. Last time I checked, I never mentioned anything about her dying. Anyways enjoy chapter 27 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Full Moon Rising Part 3

Shippo couldn't believe his grandmother lay limp in his lap. His whole body began to shake, denying the truth that lay before his eyes.

"No…NO! DON'T DIE GRANDOMOTHER—"

"SHUT UP! I'm not dying you fool! Ugh! You're hurting my ears!" Ukitake's eyes opened abruptly as annoyance clouded her face.

"W-what?" Shippo stammered in shock.

Ukitake let out a frustrated sigh before patiently explaining, "I'm completely fine Shippo, but it will take a while for me to recover. I was able to block most of the blow with my youki, so I am not in mortal danger."

"But…but you…"

"Stop dillydallying and go save Kagome! She needs you more than I do right now."

"But Sesshomaru—"

"As of now, that boy is completely useless. Unless a miracle occurs, neither of them will come back alive."

xxx

Sesshomaru was still panting roughly from his wounds against Inuyasha, but the proud hanyou refused to cower before Naraku, even if he was a weak human. A dark chuckle came from the youkai's lips as he stood glaring down at Sesshomaru's hunched form with a wicked smirk plastering his face.

"What a pitiful state you are in, Sesshomaru. I had thought to end this quickly, but then my fun would end too soon."

"What do you want, Naraku?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Quick and to the point as always." Naraku turned and stood before the window, gazing out at the carnage of the battle outside. "Hmm, what a beautiful sight. The sheer hatred and destruction that radiates from a soul is unlike anything in this world. Love is only an illusion; a tool to control emotions. It either brings joy or sorrow, swaying your control and your will. I've found that relinquishing that useless tool and embracing the human nature of destruction gives one a more fulfilling lifestyle." Turning back to the wounded hanyou, Naraku knelt down until the two were face to face as an evil smile spread across his lips. "And my favorite thing to destroy is that pathetic tool when it belongs to someone else." A glimmer lit his dark red eyes, and the evil hanyou lifted his hand as he continued, "And I have your little tool in the palm of my hand, Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, the wounded hanyou launched himself at Naraku, wrapping his hands around the youkai's throat as a vicious snarl erupted from his body. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM HER AGAIN!"

Naraku only laughed at Sesshomaru's threats, his smile growing wider. "You are a fool, Sesshomaru. You wish to protect that woman? Ha! That half-blood of yours will be the end of you both!" The evil hanyou furiously kicked Sesshomaru away, sending him flying into a wall.

Sesshomaru doubled over as he coughed up his life's blood into his hand. The point of a sword suddenly filled his line of vision, and the hanyou looked up to see Naraku leveling the weapon at his throat.

"How I would love for you to endure the suffering I have for the past fifty years, but I'm afraid you're too dangerous to leave alive. Die knowing your lover is mine!"

The sword swooped down as Kagome's smiling face appeared in Sesshomaru's mind. His hand quickly came up and caught the blade as it cut deep into his palm. Naraku's surprised face soon turned to anger as he yanked the sword back.

"I won't die…" Sesshomaru slowly rose to his feet, blood flowing from his palm as he brought it in front of his face and clenched it in a semblance of determination. "I live to protect her smile. I won't die that easily, Naraku."

Sesshomaru's eyes caught a glimpse of his sword in the corner of the room behind him. Thinking quickly, he dashed towards his weapon, wrapped his bloodied palm around its hilt, and brought it up just in time to block Naraku's second attack.

The two parried, each exchanging fierce blows, but the outcome of the battle was inevitable. Sesshomaru was at his weakest, and the injuries he had sustained only made his situation worse. His hand was already beginning to grow numb from the pain and the pressure, and Sesshomaru feared he would soon lose his grip on the sword.

Sensing Sesshomaru's downfall, Naraku launched a mighty strike that sent Tokijin hurtling to the ground once more.

"This is the end Sesshomaru!" Naraku fiercely cried, thrusting the blade towards the heart of the hanyou. Steel pierced flesh as an agonized scream erupted through the room.

Sesshomaru felt no pain, and the scream he had heard was not his own. His eyes slowly opened, and in an instant, Sesshomaru's world turned to darkness. He reached his hand forward, not trusting his eyes; hoping and praying that what lay before him was an illusion. But the nightmare was all too real.

Kagome stood before him, facing Naraku as the tip of his blade cut deeper and deeper into her heart. With a mighty jerk, Naraku pulled the sword out of the young woman's body. Kagome fell to the ground, blood pouring from her chest. Her breathing grew fainter and fainter, and her eyes began to turn glassy.

Sesshomaru crawled towards her and cradled her fragile body in his arms. His eyes sought hers, and she gave him a faint smile.

"Se..sho..." she barely breathed as blood began to pool in her mouth.

"Why…why did you come here?!"

"Can't…die…I…pro…te…ct…"

"No…my life is meaningless without you! I won't let you die!"

Kagome's weak hand shakily moved forward to cup his cheek. "Lo…ve…you…" Her hand fell to the ground as her breathing stilled and her heart fainted away to nothing. The woman that lay in his arms was dead. He had lost her again. A single tear trailed its way down Sesshomaru's cheek and landed on the pale face of his lover.

Without warning, Sesshomaru's deepest emotions erupted in a cacophony of pure rage. Throwing his head back, he roared long and loud, causing the ground to tremble as his body began to grow and change.

"KAAAGGGOOOOMMMMMEEEE!"

His eyes glowed blood red, his hair returned to its original pure color, his markings resurfaced, his fangs and claws appeared, but his transformation didn't stop there. Sesshomaru felt his body become larger as fur began to grow from head to toe.

Naraku glanced around him fearfully as smoke began to pool around the body of the angered hanyou. "Impossible! The moon is still out! You're only a hanyou!"

As the smoke cleared, a giant white Inu stood glaring down at Naraku, fangs barred for the kill. Its eyes glowed crimson, and on its forehead rested the mark of the moon. The giant Inu launched itself at Naraku, jaws clamping the space where the evil hanyou had stood mere seconds ago.

Naraku soon asserted that he was outmatched by Sesshomaru's current form, so he quickly vaulted out the window to make his escape, but the Inu was close on his heels.

Another roar erupted from Sesshomaru's throat just as Naraku launched himself far off into the sky.

xxx

Miroku and Sango instantly came to attention when they heard it. No one but Sesshomaru could roar that loudly, but what worried them were the consequences to follow.

"What's goin on?!" Koga frantically jumped off Kirara's back and dashed into Sango's arms

"What indeed. The full moon is still shinning, so how was Sesshomaru able to…" Sango looked quizzically at Miroku.

"It's a reverse-transformation," the smart man said thoughtfully.

"Explain, taijya." Sango grunted impatiently.

"Well, I've only heard about it in theory, but a hanyou is both human and youkai, so it is possible for a hanyou to inherit the true form of its youkai parent, as well. It is said that on the night of each month when the hanyou transforms into a human, it is more susceptible to transforming into its youkai form if intense emotions overcome it."

"What you say is true my wise friend, and Sesshomaru has undergone that very theory tonight." Ukitake said calmly as she floated down in Shippo's arms.

"Ukitake-sama?! What happened to you?!" Sango dashed towards the Kitsune elder, whose side had already been bandaged.

"Thunder spears are nasty things don't you agree? But more importantly, Sesshomaru must be stopped immediately. His body is not used to undergoing the transformation of his Inu form, and if this continues any longer, he will either die from the physical stress, or remain in that form for the rest of his life."

"But what coulda happened to that baka?!" Koga whined.

"Something tells me the answer lies with the young priestess."

"Kagome?! No…she couldn't—" Tears began to roll down Sango's cheeks, and Ukitake could only shake her head sadly.

"I'm afraid that is the most logical explanation. I believe it would be best if you retrieved her body," she said softly. "Shippo, rally all the Kitsune warriors that are not too injured. You will have to hold Sesshomaru down while I transform him back. I will need your assistance taijya as well as the fire Neko. I wish I could explain everything, but time is of the essence and the longer we tarry here, the closer we are to loosing Sesshomaru!"

xxx

(Back in Kagome's World Part 3! Yes, yes I did just do that.)

_Finally! I've found you witch!_

Sesshomaru was barely a blur as he raced through the trees at top speed, his senses focused on the nearby wind sorceress whom he was desperate to confront.

A few days had passed since he had first seen the mirror work its magic, and the visions were only getting worse. One moment he found his alter-ego kissing her, the next she lay dead in his arms. And for some strange reason, that agitated him beyond his comprehension.

As he burst through the forest, he caught a glimpse of Kagura riding her giant feather as her hair and clothes flapped lazily in the wind. He immediately took to the sky and quickly caught up to her. His sudden appearance must have surprised her, for she instantly brought out her fan in self-defense. When she realized it was Sesshomaru, the tension in her features relaxed, and she slowly brought her fan up to cover her calculating smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru-sama. What do I owe the honor of such an important youkai's visit?"

"Kagura, tell me what you know of this mirror," he said icily as he proceeded to take the mirror out of his haori.

"Oh? Did you see something interesting, perhaps?" she said with a sly look.

His steely glare was answer enough as she silently nodded and spoke. "What you have there is an object that can connect two different worlds. From what Naraku has told me, if one is unsatisfied with their current life here, they can trade places with their alternate in that world, but activating it is tricky. One must be in a powerful place that is surrounded with spiritual energy."

"You are telling me that this _hanyou_ is me?" he seethed.

"Oh, so that is your alternate? What an ironic twist of fate. For some reason the mirror wouldn't reveal mine."

"Why did you give this to me?"

"…I'm sure you know the girl that follows Inuyasha. She's a bit of an annoyance, but not much of a threat in my opinion. Naraku decided to take revenge on Inuyasha by disposing of that girl in a place he will never find; in other words, the mirror. By forcing her to enter that world, her connection to this one has been completely severed, and now she is a permanent resident in that one, unless she finds some other way to get back home."

"You did not answer my question, Kagura."

"Hmm, well I was originally supposed to destroy it, but if that girl remains stuck there, then Inuyasha will have a hard time destroying Naraku, and the chances of my freedom will all but disappear. So to keep Naraku from destroying it, I gave it to you."

"…The woman is dead Kagura."

"What?! Check the mirror again! You must be mistaken!"

Sesshomaru took the mirror out of his haori and studied it carefully as the surface shifted to reveal Sesshomaru's true form surrounded by Kitsune. For a moment, the taiyoukai was taken aback at this revelation.

_Impossible. A hanyou could never achieve the true form of a youkai. Even I wouldn't be able to escape that fate…unless…_

Sesshomaru glanced at the moon in the sky and narrowed his eyes. From what he remembered, Inuyasha became human the night of the new moon, and yet his alternate was transformed into his true form during the full moon. Was there some connection between the two?

"What do you see Sesshomaru?"

He cast a quick glance at the wind sorceress before returning his attention back to the mirror. "I see a nine-tails elder confronting my alternate."

Sesshomaru continued to watch as the Kitsune attempted to calm the great Inu youkai that stood before her. From what he could see, the elder was accompanied by the monk and the fire Neko that traveled with his half-brother. The Inu snapped at her, but a strong barrier protected the Kitsune and her companions. The monk kept a firm hold on the woman, supporting her as the fire Neko flew out of the range of his alternate's jaws. The old fox then proceeded to take out a small, round object, which instantly made Sesshomaru do a double-take. Upon closer inspection the object the Kitsune was holding was indeed his mother's necklace; the very one that was given to her by his father.

The Kitsune appeared to shout something at the Inu before the necklace began to glow a deep blue. The glow then began to surround his alternate's body, twisting and turning as his form began to shift until it returned to its original state.

The group returned to the hanyou's side just as the taijya came running towards them carrying the body of the dead young girl. Something twisted inside of him upon seeing the corpse, but he remained focused as his alternate took the girl into his arms, cradling her close.

"Well Sesshomaru? What about the girl?" Kagura suddenly spoke again.

"She is dead, but the Kitsune seems to be doing something with her body."

"Could you explain a bit _better_."

"…I see a portal to the underworld opening and my alternate—" Sesshomaru froze, his eyes transfixed on the scene in front of him. Kagura noticed Sesshomaru's sudden start and immediately began to scan the area for danger. A soft whisper came from Sesshomaru's lips as the vision in front of him began to fade away. "Impossible…"

Author's Note: By now I'm sure you're all extremely pissed at me, but before you come breaking down my door with your axes and pitchforks, you should know that I'm not home right now :P I'm hiding from someone a LOT scarier than you guys and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, so if you want to find me tough luck. If you've got questions don't hesitate to message me, but whether I'll answer them or not depends on if I'm still alive!


End file.
